El Sendero De los Demonios
by Arashi walker
Summary: Incluso cuando caminamos al futuro, el pasado nos define. Incluso cuando ese pasado no seamos capaces de recordarlo. Era algo que cierto rubio ha aprendido Cuando Su vida Comenzó a cambiar. (NarutoXharem)
1. Capitulo 1

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

_(Pensamientos)_

"Dialogo**"**

_Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

**El Sendero de los Demonios**

**¿El primer paso a los infiernos es una pelirroja?**

El sonido de violentos golpes impactando contra la carne, las salpicaduras de la sangre contra el piso y las paredes, sin olvidar ese ya familiar sonido de los huesos quebrándose resonando en sus oídos, fue una experiencia que el desgraciadamente ya encontraba muy familiar casi como un hecho cotidiano.

En este viejo almacén abandonado sus puños y patadas nuevamente hablaron por él, con una respiración levemente jadeante contemplo su nueva obra que solo haría más que aumentar su reconocida infamia.

Cuerpos de personas tiradas en el suelo, desde adolecentes en sus años dorados hasta adultos que ya deberían de tener familia, gimieron de dolor y angustia, algunos trataban de levantarse para luchar nuevamente contra él pero sin resultados, ya que el los golpearía con toda su fuerza una vez estaban nuevamente de pie.

Incluso a estas horas de la tarde, estos sujetos aun no aprendían, sin importar cuanto los golpeara. Como si fuera la cabeza de una hidra, sacaba a uno y al día siguiente llegaban a retarlo dos más.

"…Maldito…bastardo…"murmuro adolorido e iracundo uno de los delincuentes heridos, por su cara recorría sangre que mostraba el nivel de paliza que recibió.

"Oi, oi" murmuro con leve molestia el joven de pie frente a él. "si no mal recuerdo fueron ustedes los que vinieron por mí." Señalo el joven con molestia mientras con relajo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y procedía a encender uno.

El joven no era mal parecido, pero si extravagante para algunos, se encontraba en su 17 años, su altura era de 1,70 cm, su tez de piel era ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabellera era rubia dorada, en cada mejilla de su rostro había tres marcas simétricas, su ropa arrugada levemente por la pelea, con zapatillas blancas, pantalones negros y una chaqueta blanca abierta con capucha donde se podía ver la camiseta naranja que usaba y unos goggles negros sobre su frente lo cual había hecho que más de una ocasión lo confundieran con un otaku.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el demonio de Kuoh, el delincuente dorado y entre muchos nombres que los delincuentes de toda la ciudad y los propios estudiantes de la academia Kuoh Conocían. Una persona infame conocida por sus peleas y su invicto record de victorias que dio a luz a su leyenda, que se dice que sin importar los números y armas que traigan para derribarlo, el siempre ganara, con movimientos, reflejos y fuerza que podían competir con los deportistas olímpicos.

Para Naruto esto hecho fue simplemente molesto, ya que significaba que el siempre seria perseguido por idiotas con hambre de fama, pensando que podían vencerlo solo por traer unos cuentos subordinados con ellos.

¿Realmente tontos no creen?

"…ten cuidado…Uzumaki…que algún día te haremos… ¡Caer!" dijo lentamente y con ligera determinación el delincuente en el piso antes que finalmente caer en la inconciencia.

"Como si pudieran, bastardos" respondió burlonamente Naruto con un cigarro en la boca al oponente caído, no importaba cuantos sean, el mataría a golpes a esos bastardos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"llegas tarde"

La voz teñida de molestia fue la primera respuesta apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta, la pelea había tardado más de lo esperado, y en el viaje a casa la noche había caído y la luna nuevamente aparecía en su esplendor.

Mientras que la luz era tenue, él pudo ver la expresión molesta de la joven frente a él. Con un leve suspiro de resignación por la discusión por venir se le acerco.

"vamos Aika-chan, sabes que no es mi culpa" dijo tranquilamente el rubio a la joven con cierto cariño esperando no despertar su ira.

Ella era Aika, Kiriyuu Aika, una joven de su edad, su altura era levemente más baja que la suya, tal vez 1,63 cm aproximadamente. Su tez era pálida, de cabello castaño con dos trenzas que caían de ambos lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran amarillentos, gafas rosadas se situaban en su lindo rostro, usaba una camiseta blanca y unos mini-shorts azules.

"¿dónde estabas?"

Ella dijo luego de unos momentos, aunque por el tono ella no se lo estaba preguntando se lo exigía. Incluso en estos momentos sin importar cuan gran peleador era ese tono en la voz de su compañera de departamento dejaba recorrer un escalofrió en su piel.

"…bueno yo…a ver…estaba en…el… ¿supermercado?" logro pronunciar el oji-azul su excusa a duras penas y con miedo visible en su rostro.

"ya veo" murmuro levemente aika bajo la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarlo directamente a los ojos "¿Entonces donde esta lo que compraste?" Señalo la joven.

"¿¡eh!?, no está… jajaja debió de haberse quedado en el súper, descuida ya voy por ella" mintió rápidamente el rubio aunque el nerviosismo en su voz era casi físico, claramente tratando de huir de aquella horrible situación.

Tal vez si su hubiera tomado un poco de atención a Aika, abría notado como las venas de su frente y manos se hinchaban de ira, con su rostro aun sonriente, se le acerco dejando su cara a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"no te preocupes" murmuro aika con una espeluznante sonrisa "lo que paso, ya sucedió" aunque las palabras normalmente calmarían a cualquiera él no podía dejar de temblar.

"Aika-Chan, ¿estas enojada?" dijo naruto sin poder dejar de temblar ante aquella sonrisa a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿yo enojada?...pues... ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada Baka!"

BAM

Aunque él podía ver los golpes y patadas de los idiotas que lo retaban cada día a una pela, no fue capaz de ver puñetazo que se le acerco con una velocidad cargada con la ira femenina, golpeándolo en la parte superior de la cabeza con una fuerza mostruosa.

CRACK

¿Qué rayos? ¿¡Esos eran sonidos de huesos rompiéndose!? Que tan fuerte golpeaba esta pervertida mujer. No, espera, ¿ese sonido era los huesos del cráneo? ¡Definitivamente era mala cosa!¡. ¡Definitivamente tendría que ver un hospital luego! ¡Controla tu fuerza mujer mono!

"¿mujer mono?…" dijo Aika suavemente con la escalofriante sonrisa volvía nuevamente a su rostro y comenzaba a empuñar el puño con fuerza.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él lo dijo en voz alta?, no, estaba seguro que solo lo había pensado…entonces ¿cómo? No me diga que… ¿!puede leer mi mente ¡?

"no, no puedo" dijo sin expresión la castaña a su compañero adivinando lo que piensa

¡Deja de leer mi mente!

La discusión había perdurado hasta altas horas de la noche, siendo como siempre naruto derrotado verbalmente en la discusión de la cual al final fue obligado a decir la verdad del por qué había llegado tarde a casa y castigado a organizar por nombre todos las revistas de porno yaoi de Aika antes de irse a dormir para la desgracia y asco del rubio.

Solo era otro día cotidiano en el hogar Kiri-Uzu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ha amanecido un nuevo día...  
Un nuevo día lleno de esperanza.  
Hay que abrir nuestros corazones a la felicidad  
cuando el cielo esté completamente azul  
con el sonido de la radio  
y con tu poderoso corazón abierto  
pon tu cara al viento.  
¡Vamos: uno, dos, tres!_

"¡Por favor deja de cantar te lo suplico!"

Fue el grito de pura desesperación del oji-azul, mientras estaba fuera de lugar a su reputación de delincuente, el canto de su compañera, ya era bastante malo que la cantara una vez cuando el intentaba poder dormir, apoyados su cabeza entre sus brazos como almohada en el pupitre intentando con anhelo poder alcanzar a Morfeo pero el fuerte, molesto y REPETITIVO canto lo estaba más que fastidiar, desesperando.

Después de todo anoche casi no durmió por las pesadillas obtenidas de tener que organizar todas las revistas de Aika. Sabía que esa chica era pervertida después de todo ella era su mejor amiga sin mencionar que compartían departamento y por cosas del destino ambos estaban en la misma maldita clase.

"¿qué sucede Naruto-kun~?" dijo cantarina y burlonamente Aika "¿acaso no pudiste dormir~?¿o será que te mantuviste en vela toda la noche~? "

Ella hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando de la molestia del rubio cansado y soñoliento. A decir verdad el rubio estaba tan casi tan agotado para quedarse en silencia a las burlas de aika, repito (CASI)

"¡Tú sabes el por qué!"

Su grito Había terminado por no solo llamas la atención de su molestia sino también la de todos los demás estudiantes en el aula. Las mirada de asco en su persona y susurros resonantes comenzaron luego de eso, Aunque el rubio no se preocupaba de aquello, después de todo al ser un delincuente la mala fama era cosa cotidiana pero algunos de los susurros eran tan fuertes que parecía que lo hacían para que intencionalmente los escuchara.

"míralo, como trata a Aika-chan…"

"…que más se puede esperar del mayor delincuente de la academia"

"…Muérete…"

¡Oi Oi! que fue eso último, entiendo si ven o escuchan a alguien gritarle a una mujer es obvio que el primer suceso es que se enojen, es una reacción natural, pero tampoco es para que deseen mi muerte saben. De todas formas aquí no soy el culpable, Dattebayo.

Aunque fue difícil él pudo ignorar aunque apenas a los demás del salón concentrándose nuevamente en Aika, que lentamente fue expandiendo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, sus ojos le miraron directamente y luego de unos instantes entendió finalmente la razón detrás de esa sonrisa.

Ella estaba apunto…

De darle el golpe de gracia…

"oh es verdad, tonta de mi…" dijo felizmente Aika con una sonrisa de la sádica plasmada en su rostro "…me acorde de que estuviste masturbándote con mi pantis, anoche" sentencio la castaña felizmente.

Oh

Kami

-Sama

Si las miradas de asco y repulsión antes eran malas ahora sería eufemismo decir que el odio no se había incrementado hasta niveles superiores a nueve mil, las miradas y susurros cada vez más fuertes ya no podían ser ignoradas y el pobre oji-azul se vio obligado soportarlo con la esperanza de que aquel odio dure poco y su reputación no se vea tan manchada.

Pobre tonto

Aquel fue el día en que el nombre del Demonio de kuoh se convirtiera en el Demonio de perversión absoluta de Kuoh.

No hubo un día más triste que ese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Academia Kuoh

Un centro educativo privado de gran prestigio no solo en la ciudad sino también en todo japon, que cubría desde la enseñanza secundaria hasta la enseñanza universitaria.

Su tamaño era colosal dejando ver que una vez fue una Academia solo para ricos o magnates con altas conexiones.

La cual comenzó a incursionar este año para la enseñanza mixta y publica, abriendo sus puertas al mundo ofreciendo estudios de alto nivel a precios módicos para toda familia.

Para los padres era una oportunidad de oro

Para las chicas era un paso más cerca de sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Para los hombres era...

**El…**

**Absoluto…**

…**¡Paraíso!**

Un lugar lleno de mujeres hermosas y determinadas al éxito, que cuyo número consistía en el 90% de los estudiantes en toda la academia. El sueño de todos los hombres desesperados por algo de amor en el mundo. Una zona de hermosura sin fin.

Para todos excepto uno

Para aquel que llevaba el Titulo legendario…

**El Demonio de la Perversión Absoluta.**

Un título que rápidamente se había expandido hace unas semanas y enviado a su ya bajo nivel de popularidad a un grado de que toda chica que se cruzaba exceptuando a cierta ero-megane se detenía para mirarlo fijamente con todo el odio que podía.

Normalmente se juntaría con Aika, la fuente de sus problemas y la única chica que lo miraba sin odio, pero al parecer había sido llamada a su Club, el club de Investigación de lo Oculto, él no sabía que hacían, pero últimamente poder hablar con Aika se había vuelto algo difícil con todo el tiempo que empleaba en el club. Incluso si aún era medio día, ella había estado muy ocupada.

Condenándolo finalmente a juntarse con este par de perdedores.

"A quien mierda llamas par de perdedores" grito furioso el perdedor uno mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

"… ¿me leyeron la mente?..." pregunto sin expresión el rubio antes sus **nuevos amigos**

"lectura de mente y una mierda, prácticamente tu cara gritaba lo que pensabas" respondió furioso el perdedor dos con la mirada claramente molesta en su rostro.

"pues no tengo que decirlo entonces" dijo naruto tranquilamente bajando los hombros sin cuidado.

"y nosotros que queríamos enseñarte nuestro nirvana" grito el perdedor 1 fastidiado por la actitud del nuevo en el grupo.

"hay tantas cosas mal en esa frase que ni siquiera quiero señalarlas" dijo monótonamente el oji-azul mirando con resignación a los dos jóvenes junto a él. "de todas formas que es este nirvana del que tanto hablan" dijo curiosamente el oji-azul.

Los chicos frente a él eran parte del ahora conocido Delta Force o Trio pervertido de la Academia Kuoh.

Motohama O Perdedor numero 2 era un chico alto y delgado con una tez blanca y cabello rapado, sus características más concretas era una leve masa muscular al ser parte del club de basketball de la academia, su técnica especial medir con exactitud casi inhumana las tres medidas de las chicas las cuales caían en sus ojos con un simple vistazo.

Perdedor numero 1 o matsuda como él le gustaba llamarse, era el más bajo del grupo, con unas gruesas gafas rectangulares y cabello castaño, este chico una vez fue la estrella del club de atletismo pero cuando descubrió que podía hacer fotos cuyo nivel de erotismo estaba fuera de este mundo, sin mencionar que era un lolicon autoproclamado que aumento más su infamia.

"¡nuestro nirvana a un mundo de felicidad que no conoce fin!" dijo con pasión motohama mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dicha caían por su rostro.

"mira y asómbrate" vocifero matsuda moviendo sus manos en presentación hacia…

¿Un agujero en la pared?

"tanto jaleo por un simple agujero, ¿me quieren hacer enojar?" dijo naruto entre-dientes mirando la estupidez que ellos llamaban nirvana.

"Oh, Hombre de poca fe, ¿por qué no oses mirar por él?" respondió mohohama poéticamente o al menos lo intentaba, después de todo que poeta ¿que se respete lo dice con una sonrisa pervertida?

Aunque mirar por aquel agujero en el muro definitivamente le daba mala espina por culpa de la sonrisa y pasión con la que hablaba un pervertido como motohama, la curiosidad era enorme después de todo, luego de conocer ambos pervertidos por un tiempo sabía que ellos no exageraban en nada de lo que decían, en su mayoría.

Lentamente acerco su rostro a la pequeña abertura y procedió a mirar por él, esperando asi entender que tanto les interesaba a estos dos idiotas.

La visión que consiguió definitivamente era algo del Nirvana o incluso el Eden.

Allí caída en su visión, era nada menos que chicas jóvenes, demostrando su traje de eva sin preocupaciones del mundo, la inocencia en los rostros de las chicas mientras hablaban y se cambiaban sin preocupación del mundo, confiadas en que nadie pudiera verlas.

Uzumaki Naruto mientras que no era un joven que buscara activamente el cuerpo de las mujeres cada vez que ellas voltearan, él podía considerarse un pervertido de la situación, ya que disfrutaba los momentos en que activamente se le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un ligero goteo de nariz callo por su rostro.

Esto Definitivamente era el Nirvana.

"oh, ¿lo disfrutas eh? ¿La visión de chicas cambiándose frente a tus ojos?"

El rubio solo pudo asentir sin quitar el rostro del de la pared.

"¿siempre pervertido verdad?, naruto-kun~"

Su mente se congelo.

Esa voz.

Definitivamente no era la de los chicos, era demasiado femenina y familiar, ese tono de voz, él podía recordarlo perfectamente. Lentamente se alejó del muro con temor y volteo para mirar a la persona detrás de él.

Era Aika…

Junto a ella eran un….

Malditamente enorme...

Grupo de chicas enojadas…

Todas y cada una de ellas…

**CON. UN. MALDITO. SHINAI.**

Entre la multitud reconoció a Murayama y katase ambas chicas las ex mejores del club de kendo femenin, ambas eran parte actual del club de Investigación de lo Oculto. También reconocidas como las Anti-pervertidos.

Murayama era una joven de cabello castaño largo, con una coleta de caballo por un lazo rojo, susu ojos eran un claro color miel, era delgada y media aproximadamente unos 1.65 cm podía estimar, sus pechos era moderadamente grandes y tenía una buena figura, la tez de su piel era blanca y suave, no muy pálida ni muy bronceada oculta tras su uniforme escolar.

Katase, la mejor amiga de Murayama su cabello era un claro color rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cabello organizado por un blanco cintillo que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre las esquinas de su rostro, sus ojos rojizos, y su tez era un casi igual que la de Murayama aunque un poco bronceada, mientras ella era delgada y casi a la altura de Murayama sus pechos no parecían ser muy grandes, eran algo por apenas encima de la media, usaba el uniforme escolar establecido.

Tal vez digan que ese día su hombría cayó

O que su reputación fue más pisoteada de lo que ya era.

Pero él había tomado una decisión.

Él quería vivir otro día

Entonces poniéndose de pie con una mirada tan llena de determinación tenso sus músculos, algunas de la chicas retrocedieron, pero la mayoría se quedó firme con sus shinai preparados para la pelea. La zona quedo con una tensión que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Y tan repentina como llego se fue cuando naruto hizo su movimiento

El huyo como una puta

Los rostros de sorpresa antes la nube de humo dejado por la pisada a toda velocidad al huir dejo a las chicas en un leve aturdimiento, solo para que en la ira lo persiguieran prometiéndole dolor más allá de lo imaginable

Un pervertido tiene que ser castigado.

Así era de cruel la mentalidad de las mujeres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saberlo a lo lejos desde una ventana del viejo Edificio de la academia en medio de la obscura habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la ventana una hermosa pelirroja lo observaba detenidamente.

"¿Ara Ara, realmente es el que estábamos buscando?"

Fue la suave voz de una silueta detrás de aquella pelirroja, mientras que sus rasgos fueron tragado por la obscuridad aún se podía ver levemente el uniforme femenino de la academia.

"lo es, akeno"

Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja que se volteaba y alejaba de la ventana con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Ara de todos las personas quien diría que el sería un usuario de [Sacred Gear], el mundo funciona de una forma divertida ¿no crees?"

La voz ahora reconocida como akeno tenía un toque de diversión, a lo cual la pelirroja solo pudo dar un leve bufido antes la respuesta de su amiga.

Pero tenía razón en algo antes de responder.

"akeno…es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento…"

El mundo Realmente se mueve de formas extrañas e irónicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Te Amo!, Uzumaki-Kun. ¡Por favor sal conmigo!"

Eso sería como algo sacado de un sueño para un tipo como yo que nunca antes había tenido una novia desde que podía recordar.

Antes de su infamia como pervertido era, reconocido como un delincuente de temer, capaz de doblar acero solido de un golpe. Una característica que solo lograba alejar a las chicas.

Gracias al ser reconocido públicamente como un pervertido, las oportunidades ya nulas de conseguir novia bajaron considerablemente.

No sería raro si cuando se lo dijera a alguien les responderían "pero que mierda te fumaste".

Es un milagro pero si obtuve una confesión de una belleza.

En realidad, pensé que era una broma jugada por ella y sus amigos. Eso no se puede evitar.

Luego de ser perseguido por casi dos horas de toneladas de furia femenina finalmente acaba en un puente de transito donde me encontré con aquella hermosa chica.

Su nombre era Amano Yuuma.

Y lo mejor de todo Se le Acababa de declarar.

Si era un sueño no quería despertar. Con un esfuerzo para controlar las expresiones de su rostro y no ponerse a bailar, respondió.

"Claro, me encantaría"

Dije con calma, este realmente podría ser un buen día, aunque nota personal. Patearle el culo a Matsuda y motohama al día siguiente por su pequeña treta, los bastardos habían huido al ver que se le acercaban las chicas y no hicieron nada para avisarle y solo lo usaron como chivo expiatorio.

El Realmente les romperá la jodida cara cuando los vea.

La cita fue a solo dos horas más tarde apenas le dio tiempo de ducharse y prepararse, la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo relajaban, aunque su deseo de fumar era grande, no quería dejar una mala impresión a la única chica que parece querer algo con él.

Lo bueno fue que Aika aún no había llegado a casa o sino hubiera sido incomodo responder cada pregunta que le hiciera esa ero-megane.

Curiosamente en el camino a su cita, una joven de que parecía estar haciendo cosplay con dos pequeñas alas negras se le acercó y le entrego una pequeña tarjeta negra, mientras normalmente esto parecería extraño, era parte del brillo de la ciudad que tenía una amplia selección de negocios entorno al manga y anime, a veces usan cosplay para llamar la atención de la gente y poder hacer publicidad de sus negocios en zonas altamente concurridas.

Mirando la tarjeta en espera de que yuuma llegara, la tarjeta era extraña por sí misma. No tenía ninguna dirección o correo electrónico incluso un jodido número.

Solo habían dos cosas, una era lo que parecía un círculo mágico que uno podía ver en los animes Shoujo y lo otro era la frase:

**Tu sueño será concedido.**

Con eso la tarjeta paso de rara a tenebrosa. El primer pensamiento era tirarlo a la basura pero al ver que yuuma correr hacia el agitando sus manos para llamar su atención, el rubio de ojos-azules la guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones juntos a sus cajetilla.

"Naruto-kun me esperaste mucho tiempo" dijo tímidamente yuuma mirando a su cita, llevaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su lindura.

"No te preocupes yuuma-chan, acabo de llegar" dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

"entonces, vámonos" ella dijo algo más animada mientras procedía a tomar su mano y caminar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cita había ido bien, habían ido a un par de restaurantes para comer un ligero refrigerio y varias tipos de tiendas, que aunque no compraron muchas cosas fue divertido pasar el tiempo juntos, habían terminado con el siempre y sin falta viaje al parque de diversiones.

Aunque él no era muy apto para tener citas.

Recordaba que uno de los gamberros que el golpeaba le había detallado lo que él quería hacer con su nueva novia y que por favor no lo golpeara para poder asistir.

El simple hecho de tener novia, le cabreo tanto que él lo mando al hospital, aún recuerda como sonaron los huesos de su cara contra su puño en cada golpe.

Los buenos tiempos

Volviendo a la historia el oji-azul miro al cielo. Mientras caminaba al parque que yuuma quería ver, según ella quería mostrarle algo. El cielo ya teñido del distintivo color naranja por el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

El tiempo realmente vuela mientras te diviertes. Con tanta diversión no se había dado cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Solo había estado tratando de no arruinar su primera cita, tratando de actuar como un caballero, al menos por un maldito día.

El parque había estado a varios minutos de distancia, después de todo era el parque que se encontraba más alejado de la ciudad. Una zona llena de árboles y vegetación con farolas que iluminaran el camino empedrado una vez estuviera ligeramente oscuro por la caída de la noche.

Mientras se adentraban más en el parque veía cada vez menos gente cosa que lo confundió, incluso alejado de la ciudad era un enorme parque, de gran belleza y cuidado. Estaba seguro que al menos abría unas cuantas parejas de la mano como ellos paseando en su interior.

Luego de unos momentos ya no había gente a la vista, quedando solos ellos dos.

"aquí es el lugar que quería mostrarte" dijo yuuma con tranquilidad soltándose su mano.

Ambos se habían detenido en un pequeño claro del parque frente a una fuente de agua cristalina con un ángel de mármol en medio de la fuente.

A primera vista no era la gran cosa pero el color del atardecer reflejado en el agua realmente tendría su ligera belleza natural.

Acercándose a la fuente sin quitar la mirada del ángel en la fuente yuuma hablo.

"este es mi lugar especial, naruto-kun"

La voz de yuuma fue suave mientras no podía ver su cara podía sentir cierta cantidad solemnidad en su voz.

"Después de todo aquí, hace muchos años mis alas fueron empañadas"

No logre entender aquella extraña frase, alas empañadas, ¿a qué diablos se refería?

"… ¿Estas bien yuuma-chan?" dijo naruto con un preocupación mientras se le iba acercando a yuuma con cautela, la cual aún no quitaba la mirada del ángel de mármol.

Volteándose repentinamente yuuma-chan miro directamente hacia sus ojos azules con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Incluso un idiota como él pudo darse cuenta de la falsedad detrás de esa sonrisa, allí no había alegría, solo tristeza y ¿resignación?

Fue el causante de aquella horrible sonrisa, acaso el hizo algo que no debería, en retrospectiva cuando le toco el culo mientras veían ropa en aquella tienda de ropa fue un accidente. Él estaba seguro que había visto un insecto en la retaguardia de yuuma.

"hoy fue muy divertido"

Ella lo dijo mientras esa falsa sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro.

Detente esto más que nada, esa sonrisa me está doliendo a mí, ¿que acaso la cita fue tan mala?

"si, realmente fue muy divertido"

Aunque trate de actuar feliz esa horrible sonrisa está afectando seriamente mi ánimo. Así que lo único que salió fue una respuesta tranquila y serena casi sorda.

"..."

"…"

Nos habíamos quedado ambos en silencio mirándonos detenidamente a los ojos, tal vez hayan sido unos minutos que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo nos observábamos.

Sin nuestras voces el claro fue casi solitario, como si no hubiera ningún ser viviente allí.

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por yuuma-chan

"Hey…naruto-kun…"

Su voz era algo quebrada pero también fue firme al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que sucede, Yuuma-chan?"

Mi voz no había perdido nada de su serenidad, aunque el toque de preocupación era realmente latente.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita" dijo suavemente yuuma sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿y que sería yuuma-chan" respondió felizmente naruto, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Talvez un beso, o incluso un regalo caro o algo por el estilo. Tal vez todo fue solamente miedo de poder pedir algo, sin embargo la siguiente frase que pronuncio yuuma me sorprendió.

"¿morirías por mí?"

"¿Eh?"

Podrían repetir eso no creo haber escuchado bien, ¿ella me pregunto si podía morir a su mano?

"¿morirías por mí?" dijo secamente yuuma, parecía que el temor de hace poco se había esfumado.

Mi mente está congelada en shock ante aquellas palabras, ¿era una broma cierto?, claro él podía golpear gente por el simple hecho de que le gustara hacerlo, pero no cree que nadie desea su muerte.

BASS

Alas negras aparecieron de su espalda. Sus alas negras estaban haciendo ruido y luego, unos momentos después, tocaron el suelo.

La ropa de yuuma parecía derretirse rápidamente en un líquido negro que comenzaba a cubrir los pechos y su entrepierna, largas botas negras se formaron, con guantes a fuego. Una hombrera con clavos se formó en su hombro derecho.

Todo del mismo tono negro que aquellas alas de negra de medianoche

"Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pase contigo, pero mis objetivo están primero" yuuma dijo bruscamente. Su expresión no revelaba ninguna expresión, era como está viendo el rostro de un muerto.

BUZZ.

Se oyó un ruido mucho más pesado. Esa cosa estaba haciendo un montón de ruido y apareció en su mano. Esa cosa se parece a una lanza... ¿Está brillando? De hecho, eso es una lanza.

Asustado naruto se puso en posición de defensa, aquella hermosa pero a la vez mortal lanza lo había puesto nervioso.

THUMP-THUMP

THUMP-THUMP

El sonido de su corazón resonaba con fuerza, podía incluso senti su palpitación dolorosamente en su garganta.

Pero él era Uzumaki Naruto, no se iría sin pelear.

Yuuma al ver esto dejo escapar una risa divertida. Tal vez entretenida con mí deseo de luchar, retrocediendo un poco su brazo hacia atrás con la lanza en mano, ataco.

CRASH!

Fue el sonido del pavimento del suelo estallando con el impacto de la lanza.

Naruto evadió el ataque pero fue solo suerte, fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, solo había visto pasar un destello de luz con sorpresa, mirando el pavimento destruido, el daño causado por lanza era enorme.

(¡Si me da, estoy muerto!)

Naruto estaba asustado, como todo humano le aterraba lo que no entendiera.

Sin importar cuanto intentara racionalizarlo esto estaba fuera de su alcance.

En el miedo, la mente es precipitada.

Y nos hace hacer tonterías.

El oji-azul había corrido directamente sobre su atacante, en línea recta y el puño empuñado.

Con su fuerza

Un solo golpe era necesario

Un solo golpe y la victoria era suya

3 metros

2 metros

1 metros

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, había retrocediendo su brazo preparando el golpe con toda la fuerza que pudiera reunir.

Casi podía saborear la victoria en sus labios.

Y en solo unos instantes todo cambio

Se oyó el sonido del viento, por unos instantes, era como un rápido zumbido, casi como un pitido en sus oídos, luego fue seguido de un desagradable.

SPLASH

Ese sonido era familiar, aunque en nivel completamente diferente del que él conocía. Era el clásico sonido de sangre contra el piso.

Aunque ya conocía exactamente la razón de ese sonido su mente se negaba admitirlo o incluso aceptarlo.

Su brazo izquierdo o donde debería una vez estuvo, se encontraba un muñón de carne cortada horriblemente. Dejándole solo un poco más allá del hombro, el resto del brazo estaba en el piso.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Grito de dolor naruto mirando su extremidad faltante y la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida.

Cayendo de rodillas, intentando detener la herida con su mano restante, sin mucho resultado.

Su sangre teñía el hormigón del suelo. Su visión se deterioraba por la pérdida de sangre, su cara llena de sudor, por la fatiga mental, casi física.

_(¿Voy a morir?)_

Luego vino el golpe de la otra lanza, el cual impacto en su pecho, más concretamente el derecho, borrando una parte del mismo y con ello parte de su pulmón.

"Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el [Sacred Gear] dentro de ti."

Fue la voz de yuuma con solemnidad.

_(Sacred… ¿qué?)_

No pude hacer salir mi voz y oí sus pasos alejarse de mí.

Uno piensa que al estar al borde de la muerte, recuerda su vida, tanto buena como mala, sus momentos especiales y los tristes.

Desgraciadamente la realidad es más dura.

Una persona en el abismo de la muerte, no piensa en formas de vivir ni en como vivió.

Solo un solo pensamiento llena todos sus pensamientos.

_(¡¿Moriré?!) _

Ese terror absoluto que nuestras mentes y almas se niegan hasta los últimos momentos para aceptar da a luz un pensamiento que nos atormenta durante nuestros últimos segundos. Repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado, a alta velocidad.

Eso es lo que significa morir como un humano.

…Pero hay veces…

...En que como seres humanos crecemos y evolucionamos infinitamente incluso en los peores casos…

Fue aquel simple suceso que fue el que genero el génesis de su nueva vida. Aquel que le dio la capacidad de razonar aunque cortos y simples pensamientos. Los que fueron el catalizador de lo que algún día llevaría a un cambio drástico en el mundo.

_(¿Realmente moriré de esta forma tan patética?)_

Mientras su visión se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue, fue capaz de darse cuenta que yuuma ya no se encontraba en aquel claro.

Dejándolo morir desangrado por las heridas causadas, mientras que el desangramiento no era una muerte instantánea dejaba de ser dolorosa una vez se pierde una cierta cantidad de sangre, no se podía decir lo mismo de un pulmón perforado, ya que con cada respiración el dolor del mismo se incrementaba.

Sin poder resistir más el cuerpo del rubio callo finalmente al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

_(Mi vida…estaba lleno de lamentaciones…aika-chan, Gabriel-san incluso el pendejo de takeshi… ellos me esperan en casa…)_

_(…quiero verlos…estar con ellos…quiero… ¡estar con ellos!...)_

La tarjeta en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar con una luz carmesí.

Un suave zumbido lleno el claro.

"Tú eres el que me llamo, ¿cierto?"

De repente, alguien apareció a su lado. No puedo decir quién es, ya que su visión era borrosa.

"Parece que finalmente me has llamado"

Ella se ríe como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante.

"Si Te estas muriendo, entonces voy a cuidar de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí."

La voz sin rostro sentencio.

Enfocando mis últimas fuerzas para ver quién me hablaba fui capaz de observar aunque solo levemente.

Una larga cabellera de color rojo carmesí, el mismo tono de rojo que el de mi sangre que cubría el piso y En su espalda una las negras como el carbón.

Fue entonces que la penumbra me llevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A

bueno este es mi primer fic como autor, anteriormente solo había sido un lector ávido por mucho tiempo.

Gracias A Kachorro por ser mi Beta-Reader.

pues a decir verdad la escritura del mismo fue mas complicado de lo que creía en un principio.

intentando y probando varios estilos diferentes de narración. buscando uno que me acomode y termino saliendo un suave mix.

muchas gracias por la lectura y por favor comenten.

se despide.

Arashi Walker.

Save Complete


	2. Capitulo 2

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

_(Pensamientos)_

"Dialogo**"**

_Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

"**Ddraig"**

**El Sendero de los Demonios**

**Todo lo que Cae no puede volver a levantarse.**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

"Ugh…"

Deje salir un murmuro de disgusto, antes el sonido del despertador. Moviéndome entre las sabanas buscando refugio del horrible artefacto sin éxito.

(¿Por qué habré comprado aquella mierda?)

Él estaba molesto, después de toda la pesadilla de anoche que empezó como un sueño había sido tan real. Incluso había pensado que aquel dolor se había sentido real, pero si él estaba en su cama despertando como todos los días con la maldita máquina con su brazo unido a su cuerpo, era obvio que fue solo un sueño ¿no?

Sentándome en la cama me di cuenta.

Que estaba Desnudo como el día que nací

Curioso, normalmente odio dormir de esta forma, las frías temperaturas del Japón hacia realmente difícil hacerlo, debió de haber estado realmente cansado anoche como para simplemente acostarse sin ponerse el piyama.

"…unnn"

Una suave y melódica voz fue captada por mis oídos. Mi cerebro se congelo por unos instantes.

_(No me digas…que yo…)_

Girando casi robóticamente mi cabeza, la vi, allí entre las arrugadas sabanas y frazadas de mi cama una larga cabellera carmesí perteneciente a una bella mujer que yacía desnuda a mi lado.

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y podía sentir la sangre en mi rostro por la vergüenza. Mientras miraba aquella mujer, mientras ella me parecía familiar aunque no pudiera decir de donde estuve más concentrado explorando fijamente su cuerpo con la mirada.

Su piel Clara como la porcelana, incluso a simple vista se notaba la suavidad sin imperfecciones de la misma, su angelical sonrisa en su rostro mientras duerme, aquella larga y sedosa cabellera carmesí que llegaba hasta sus muslos, enormes y hermosos pechos que parecían no poder incluso caber en mis manos.

Tal vez su belleza me hipnotizo porque sin darme cuenta, termine por observarla por casi 5 minutos talvez más, no lo sé.

Lo que si sabía es que fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Aika-Chan viniera despertarme de la forma más típica que ella conocía.

BAAM

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe, enserio esa chica necesita controlar su fuerza.

"Sera mejor que estés Despierto Idio-"fue la respuesta contundente de la castaña al menos hasta que vio a la chica desnuda a mi lado desde el marco de la puerta

"…"

"…"

Fueron unos momentos de silencio pero estaba seguro que la temperatura había caído radicalmente, con cada segundo un escalofrió más y más grande caía por mi espina mientras miraba a los ojos ahora sin vida en el rostro de Aika-Chan. Aquellas dos Hermosas perlas amarillas, cubiertas por sus anteojos, ahora eran no más que un enorme abismo que parecía no tener fin.

"Unn... ¿ya es de día?"

Fue la única respuesta de la chica a mi lado. El ruido debe de haberla despertado, aunque el sueño aún está presente en su rostro por la forma que se limpiaba los ojos ignorando por completo la situación.

_(Oi Oi si la situación no se tranquiliza esto podría terminar muy mal, de hecho ya veo los noticieros de mañana, jóvenes amantes asesinados por amiga furiosa, tragedia en el departamento 29.)_

Fue mi único pensamiento viendo que el frio llegaba a un nivel casi insoportable luego que aquella sexy pelirroja hablara.

La pelirroja ya despierta procedió a mirar a los ojos a la peli castaña, durante unos segundos solo se miraron fijamente mientras que el joven de ojos azules solo podía temblar de miedo.

Incluso Dios temía a una mujer furiosa.

Esa fue la excusa mental del rubio por sentir aquel miedo irracional. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había ningún hombre que no le temiera a la furia femenina.

"Buenos días, Aika"

Si buenos días…espera ¡que!

La pelirroja sexy de enormes pechos solo le da un saludo informal a la castaña con la mano levantada en forma de saludo. ¿¡ELLAS SE CONOCEN!?

"Sigh…Rias no deberías meterte desnuda a la cama de otras personas" suspiro Aika en desaprobación "en especial con un Pervertido de su calibre" señalo la castaña al rubio.

"Sabes que solo puedo dormir desnuda, además fue la mejor forma de curar sus heridas"

Fue la Respuesta de la ahora conocida como Rias, aunque sonaba más como una excusa infantil que una la de una joven de su edad….

…espera…

…¿Qué?

"¿Cuales Heridas?" pronuncie lentamente mirando a Rias ahora ignorando por completo el estado de desnudes de ambos.

Ella me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa antes de responder.

"La de tu estómago, ayer fuiste apuñadado ¿recuerdas?"

Me quedo congela mientras los sucesos del dia anterior pasaban frente a mis ojos, la cita, la transformación de yuuma y las extrañas lanzas resplandecientes que cercenaron su brazo y apuñalaron su estómago.

_(… ¿Realmente no fue un sueño?...)_

Puse una mano en mi estómago y la otra mano en mi hombro, Con delicadeza trace con los dedos sobre donde se supone que estarían mis heridas.

"… ¿Re-Realmente fui herido?"

Fue mi única respuesta luego de las palabras de rias, a la ausencia de las heridas o incluso cicatrices. Su cuerpo no presentaba ningún cambio. Incluso los tatuajes tribales de su brazo izquierdo que se supone que fue cercenado no parecía a ver algún cambio.

"Ella te curo tus heridas luego de revivirte, tu habías muerto aunque sean por unos segundos tu corazón dejo de latir"

La dueña de tan cruda respuesta no era otra que Aika-Chan, su expresión era sombría, podía incluso ver la furia en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en los 11 años que nos conocemos.

¿¡Había muerto!?

¿¡El realmente había muerto!?

"Fue realmente difícil, incluso usando las [Piezas Malignas] las heridas eran de gran magnitud tuve que usar mi poder toda la noche para poder cerrarlas"

Había hablado Rias con una sonrisa divertida, hablando sin pudor de las heridas que habían causado mi muerte, parecía estar más que hablando de una persona ella hablaba de algún especie de retrato el cual acababa de terminar mientras procedía a levantarse y ponerse unas pantis de encaje de color purpura que se encontraban en el suelo, que deberían ser de ella.

Mi mente era una tormenta, ¿¡Había muerto!? ¿¡Y luego revivido por aquella chica!? ¡Entonces quien rayos era en verdad!, ¡ningún humano tiene la capacidad de revivir a la gente!, ¿¡otra pregunta cómo es que Aika la conocía o incluso entendía la situación!?

¿¡Que mierda estaba pasando!?

"no pongas esa cara, este mundo está rodeado de muchas cosas misteriosas que no puedes ni imaginar, del cual Aika y yo somos parte" fueron las palabras de la pelirroja mirando fijamente mi rostro "y en cuanto a quien soy pues…"

"Soy Rias Gremory y soy un demonio"

Fueron las palabras cargadas de orgullo salida de la boca de aquella chica que sin saberlo había cambiado mi mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Po-Por qué!?

"¡Imposible!, ¡No el!"

"¿¡Esa, Escoria del mundo!?

"R-Rias-Onee-sama"

"¿¡Aika-Sama!?"

"¿¡Porque!?, ¿¡por qué el?!"

En Retrospectiva para el oji-azul, caminar junto desde Su Departamento junto a dos de las chicas de las chicas más hermosas de la Academia era algo de notar y el deseo de muchos de los hombres y mujeres que ahora los miraban con envidia y odio, grandes cargas de odio puro y sin adulterar.

(…Esto me esta encabronando…)-Pensó el rubio con un tic en una de sus cejas.

Incluso si naruto era inocente….En su mayoría claro, de muchos de los rumores de su perversión, los cuales habían empezado por la castaña ahora sonrisa inocentes mientras saludaba con felicidad a los estudiantes.

"¿No pudieron haber venido por otro camino?" Murmuro molesto en voz baja el Uzumaki esperando que no lo escucharan.

Aika Soltó una leve risa ante de decir con una sonrisa inocente "Deberías estar Contento, Luego de que nos molestáramos en Hacer ESO"

Aunque ella se refería al hecho que lo hayan salvado, o al menos eso decían. El contexto está totalmente fuera del lugar, Pero de nuevo ella era Kiriyuu Aika, su mejor amiga y la chica de sus pesadillas, los jadeos y gritos de los estudiantes a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

"Serás perra…" Dijo monótonamente naruto sintiendo el odio de casi todo el alumnado.

Las miradas de Ira y envidia no eran nada considerando con el odio que lo veían.

¿Por qué seguía siendo amigo de Aika?

Era una pregunta que luego de varios años el uzumaki aún no podía encontrar una respuesta.

Rias había visto el desarrollo solo dejo escapar una leve risa de diversión "Ustedes realmente son unidos, ¿están seguro que no son una pareja?"

"No lo somos" dijo rápidamente Aika y naruto al instante.

Rias solo pudo mover la cabeza en confusión antes la rápida respuesta "¿Eh?"

"Ella es mandona" explico naruto como si fuera la respuesta de todo.

"Él es un Tarado" explico Aika mientras apuntaba con el dedo a naruto.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza Rias "bueno, no importa…de todas formas Uzumaki-Kun, Dejare que Aika-Chan te Guie al club luego de clases."

"¿Club?" Dijo naruto Con una ceja levantada en duda.

Esta vez fue Aika la que respondió "Desde hoy eres parte del Club de la investigación de lo Oculto."

"¡Pe-Pero yo no acepte eso!"

"Es una lástima baka, pero créeme es lo mejor, de todas formas en la oficina del club, allí responderemos todas tus preguntas, eso quieres ¿verdad?"

Mientras que las palabras de Aika eran duras, ella había hecho su punto, el Rubio quería respuesta más que nada, no todos los días eres herido mortalmente solo para luego despertar completamente Recuperado con una sexy chica desnuda sin mencionar que dijeron que eran ellas eran Demonios, si no fuera por las primeros sucesos solo hubiera creído que ellas sufrían de chuunibyou e ignorado todo lo que decían

Rias Sonrió con dulzura y dijo "todas tus preguntas serán respondidas Uzumaki-Kun, Solo espera un poco"

Fueron las palabras de Rias, todas ellas cargadas con cariño mientras se marchaba a su clase, dejándolo solo con la castaña.

"…Entonces…que te parecieron sus pechos" Dijo divertidas Aika en voz alta.

"¡oh, Cállate!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando por los pasillos de la academia hacia su clase, Cierta Pelirroja pensaba en su nuevo sirviente.

"entonces, ¿es él? Dijo una conocida voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

A pocos metros de ella se encontraba una chica muy conocida para ella apoyada contra uno de los muros.

La chica es cuestión era un poco más baja que ella, con cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos de color violeta, era hermosa pero sus pechos eran algo pequeños para su edad, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia, la cinta roja en su brazo derecho con el símbolo del consejo estudiantil y gafas rojas en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Rias" dijo la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa

Rias sonrió levemente antes de caminar a la chica y responder "Buenos días, Sona"

"No es típico de ti convertir a alguien tan impulsivamente" dijo Sona con diversión a la joven Gremory

"¿En serio?" dijo Rias divertida.

"y ¿qué pieza usaste si puedo preguntar?" dijo con curiosidad Sona.

"Eso, Sona es lo interesante"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RING RING RING RING

El timbre marco el final del día escolar, las pisadas de los alumnos resonaron en los pasillos, los libros cerrados, los suspiros de felicidad en muchos estudiantes se hizo presente.

Para cierto rubio era simplemente el momento de la verdad.

Aika llego hasta su pupitre con una mirada serena y solo pronuncio un sordo "Sígueme" antes de comenzar a marcharse a la puerta del salón.

Levantándose de su asiento, rápidamente la siguió

Aunque estaba claro que esto aumentaría los rumores que decían sobre la supuesta relación con aika a él no le podía importar menos en este instante.

Los recuerdos del día anterior y las preguntas en su cabeza le habían seguido todo el día, sin poder dejarlo concentrarse.

Que le dirán, que significa ser parte de aquel mundo, que incluso significaba eso.

_Soy un demonio_

Sobre esas palabras fueron lo que lo atormentaban y las que más preguntas traía

Luego de un par de minutos finalmente habían llegado a las puertas del club de investigación de lo oculto, resultaba que todo el viejo edificio eran parte del club, para el eso fue un poco exagerado pero eso no importaba, dentro de aquellas puertas del salón principal de aquel viejo edificio rodeado de árboles eran en donde el encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

"¿Estás Preparado?"

Las palabras de Aika fueron cuidadosas, incluso un tonto como él se dio cuenta, ella estaba preocupada por el o al menos por su condición mental.

Con un suave suspiro el joven Rubio asintió a la castaña y con eso, ella abrió las puertas.

"¿uh?"

La habitación…Fue muy…para decirlo sin rodeo era algo Cliché la cual tenía la intención de asustar pero más que ello fue algo anti-climático

El salón Principal del club, era una gigantesca habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por velas establecida en algunos muebles y una gran ventana cerrada con una cortina carmesí, Viejos cuadros cubrían los muros, una puerta de madera a un lado de la habitación, unos cuantos sofás de alta calidad de color verde oscuro que rodeaban una pequeña mesa con un candelabro sobre ella.

En los Sofás se encontraban 4 jóvenes que él conocía muy bien

Claro

Todos ellos eran Jodidamente Popular

Dos de ellos Eran Murayama y Katase, en cuento a los otros dos…

Uno de ellos fue la Reconocida Princesa Del Kendo de la academia, Kiba Yumi una joven rubia con proporciones un poco por encima del promedio, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, su altura era de 1,72 Cm un poco más alto que él, una vez fue la novata que batió todo el club de kendo en solo su primer día en la academia y que ha rechazado todos los intentos del entrenador y profesor de kendo para asistir a las competencia inter-escolares. Gracias a su apariencia angelical y su habilidad gano el Nombre de princesa.

La otra chica también era conocía en la academia, Toujou Koneko, la mascota de la Academia, con una lindura casi palpable y una personalidad Callada gano rápidamente popularidad desde que llego a la academia según dicen los rumores, ella pertenecía a 1º año con 15 años, su cabellera era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos un suave color avellana, su altura era bastante bajita para alguien de su edad con solo 1,38 Cm.

"¿Me estas jodiendo…?"

¿¡Todo el Maldito día para esto!?

¿Acaso había una cámara oculta o era otra de las bromas de Aika-Chan?

"Preséntate" Susurro Aika a su lado.

(Supongo que es la mejor forma de comenzar) pensó el Uzumaki antes de decir "Yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…creo que a partir de hoy formare parte de este Club"

"Mucho Gusto Uzumaki-San"

"…Ohayo…"

"…Muérete…"

"Deja de gastar el aire del mundo, los gusanos tienen más prioridad"

Mientras que la respuesta de Yumi fue por mucho la más cordial aunque el hecho que ella lo dijo mientras afilaba una Espada le incomodaba, el saludo de las otras fue un poco más duro, koneko le había hecho honor a su reputación, solo dando una simple respuesta y simplemente seguir comiendo sus dulces. En cuanto a las otras dos…

Murayama dejo claro su opinión, con el deseo de su muerte.

Pero Katase…

Incluso para un delincuente tan genial como el…dolió y mucho.

A decir verdad el realmente se lo esperaba considerando su infamia como pervertido aunque claro como todo hombre así era, aunque sea solo un poco, lastimosamente para el su infamia fue creada y rápidamente conocida no solo dentro de la academia sino por internet atreves de apodos estúpidos y rumores.

Curiosamente también habían hecho unos dibujos e historias sobre su Perversión. Creo que incluso hubo una chica en de 1º año que se hizo un examen de embarazo por culpa del rumor que si lo miraban por más de 10 segundos a los ojos quedabas embarazada.

Así que tal rechazo y Odio al de un par de chicas las cuales para su horrible suerte también odiaban a los pervertidos a un punto de ser reconocida como las Anti-pervertidos era más que obvio y predecible.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que aun así esas palabras duelen a su viejo y frio corazón aunque sea un poco.

Naruto suspiro en su reputación que tras cada día no hacía más que incrementar, fue entonces que lo escucho, él estuvo tan concentrado en la presentaciones y apariencia del club que paso por alto ese sonido de agua cayendo a montones, el cual vino desde detrás de la puerta de madera.

(Es… ¿una ducha?) Pensó sin expresión mirando la puerta hasta que el sonido se detuvo segundos después.

Luego de unos minutos que parecían eternos la puerta se abrió y salieron las dos líderes del Club, Una Fue la Buchou (Presidenta) Rias Gremory, la demonio que lo Curo, y la Fuku-Buchou la yamato Nadeshiko, Himejima Akeno.

Himejima Akeno, al igual que Rias o de hecho casi todos en el Club, se encontraba entre las más populares tanto en los 3º años como en la academia en sí, siendo la 2º mujer más popular y deseada entre tantos hombres y mujeres luego de Rias. Su Cabello era negro como la noche atado con una larga cola de caballo que llega a sus pies con dos hebras que salen desde la parte superior inclinadas hacia atrás con un listón naranja manteniéndolo en su lugar, sus ojos color violeto, vistiendo el uniforme escolar, ella es bien conocida como la Yamato Nadeshiko de la Academia Kuoh.

"Ara Ara, Mira a quien tenemos aquí" Señalo Akeno "Debes ser el nuevo Peón ¿verdad?"

"¿Peón?" murmuro confuso Naruto

"¡Akeno!, aun no le explicamos nada" Amonesto Rias "De todas formas Uzumaki-Kun, antes de empezar hay algo que debes saber"

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar "¿y que sería eso?

Rias sonrió misteriosamente a lo cual Akeno y Aika se le acercaron y los otros miembros se pusieron de pie.

"Todos en esta sala Somos Demonios" dijo Rias con palabras llenas de orgullo.

**BUZZ**

Dos gigantescas alas de murciélago de un lustre oscuro nacieron de las espaldas de todos los miembros excepto el del Rubio.

Naruto al ver esto no pudo evitar reaccionar, saltando rápidamente atrás del sillón en pose de pelea mientras sus ojos no salían del Rias y su Grupo.

"Tranquilízate idiota, estas entre amigos" Dijo Aika molesta por la reacción del Oji-azul

"¿¡Cómo puedo Confiar en ustedes!?, ¡son demonios!" Grito Naruto para la diversión del Club

Akeno solo rio suavemente ante las palabra de Naruto "Ara Ara, realmente esto no se les hace familiar ¿verdad Yumi-Chan?"

Con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza espeto "Cuando dejaras de mencionarlo, ¡era joven!"

"Al menos no se orino encima como Murayama"

"¡Cállate Katase que tu no estuviste mucho mejor!"

Esto fue casi surrealista, cuando Rias le dijo que era un demonio esta mañana el simplemente se negó a aceptarlo. Ahora frente a él, no solo Rias sino también todo el Club de investigación Oculta eran demonios Reales con alas que salían de su espalda para demostrarlo.

Ahora siempre pensó que los demonios eran crueles y feos, pero ahora tiene un grupo de demonio delante de él y que solo discuten entre ellas mismas como cualquier adolecente.

"¿Ustedes… en serio son demonios?"

Rias y akeno solo sonrieron un poco antes la preguntad dudosa a lo cual los demás miembros solo pudieron sentirse insultados antes la pregunta.

"lo somos, pero supongo que todo esto es algo nuevo para ti, así que te explicare" Respondió Rias Divertida antes de cambiar su actitud a una seria "Dime, ¿Recuerdas a Amano Yuuma?"

Ese nombre, como podría olvidarlo.

El día anterior ella lo había apuñalado y herido gravemente.

Pero sobre todo recuerda aquellas alas negras salientes de su espalda.

"Ella era un Ángel Caído"

Sacudiendo la cabeza confuso el rubio "¿Ángel Caído?"

"Actualmente existen varias fracciones en el mundo, desde Griegos hasta Magos" Rias dijo con seriedad Mirando al Oji-azul. "pero hay tres que están por encima de las demás"

¿Griegos?, ¿Magos? Espera entonces Existen los dioses o ¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Magos!? Acaso estaba en una especia de historia de fantasía.

"Las tres fracciones por encima de todas, Los Demonios, Ángeles y los llamados Caídos" Continuo Rias "Esta Triada ha estado en guerra por los últimos 5 mil años, aunque en los últimos doscientos años ha existido una tregua sigue siendo bastante frágil.

"Y si se puede saber, que tiene que ver eso conmigo, porque fui atacado por esta ángel caído" pregunto secamente Naruto procesando lo que decía Rias con molestia.

Esta no era Su guerra ni tampoco su batalla.

Era la de ellos, no la suya.

Sin embargo aún fue atacado por Yuuma.

"Debes en cuando nacen humanos, con habilidades y armas especiales, los [Sacred Gear]" explico Sonriente Akeno. "Algunos de ellos son realmente poderosos aun punto que muchos lo consideran una amenaza"

(Sacred Gear…)

_Lo siento. Eres una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti de antemano. Si deseas guardar rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el [Sacred Gear] dentro de ti._

Lo recuerda, esas fueron las última palabras que escucho de Yuuma el día anterior

Una amenaza…para ellos

Se refería a los Ángeles Caídos, espera eso quería decir que el…

(¿Entonces tengo un [Sacred Gear]?)

"Así es, tienes uno de esto raros artefactos" dijo Aika adivinando sus pensamientos.

¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!

"¿Cómo puedo usarlo?"

Esa fuera la primera respuesta del Uzumaki, a decir verdad se sentía algo abrumado por todo lo que le están diciendo. Pero si él tenía uno de estos [Sacred Gear], entonces estos Caídos lo seguirían atacando, lo mejor era darle un uso para defenderse o algo.

"Hoh, El pervertido esta emocionado por algún arma nueva"

Curiosamente esta vez no fue la respuesta de Aika-Chan era la de Katase, Esas dos tienen una personalidad ciertamente parecida.

Claro si excluías a la perversión absoluta de Aika

O el odio a los pervertidos de Katase.

O el hecho que Aika tenía como hobby medir la hombría de los hombres con solo ver su pantalón…

…Saben que olvídenlo estas dos son demasiado diferentes.

"Para usarlo, solo cierra los ojos e imagina la pose más fuerte que puedas"

¿La pose más fuerte?

¿Qué puede ser?

…Espera…

Luego de pensar unos instantes lo encontró.

Como no lo había pensado.

"¡Kamehame Ha!"

Para él y todos los adolescentes eso sin duda fue la pose más fuerte.

"al menos no Grito Bankai o Gomu Gomu" murmuro Murayama con vergüenza ajena.

"¡GAH!"

Grito Naruto sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su mano Izquierda, luego del grutar la técnica un punzante dolor cubrió su mano izquierda, poco a poco su piel de su brazo comenzó a derretirse y cambiar, Un Guante de metal rojo con la apariencia de escamas cubrieron desde su mano hasta el codo, con un cristal verde en la parte posterior de la mano, con dos largos picos amarillos desde en la parte trasera del guante.

"¡Esto Es…!"

"Ese es tu [Sacred Gear]…¡[Booster Gear]!" Sentencio Rias

Booster Gear

Su Sacred Gear…

"Este Sacred Gear, es realmente peligroso lo suficiente como para que Rainare te asesinara"

(¿Raynare?, Se refiere a Yuuma, espera… ¿¡Asesinado!?)

"¿¡Que quieres decir con asesinado!?"

La voz de Naruto era temblorosa, casi sin creerlo.

"el día de ayer recibiste una de mis cartas de invasión" Rias hablo levantando una pequeña carta de uno de los muebles de la habitación mostrándosela del rubio "Con ella fuiste capaz de invocarme justo antes de morir"

"Con ello fui capaz de Revivirte como un demonio, Si no me crees mira detrás de ti"

Rápidamente naruto Giro su cabeza, mirando levemente sobre su hombro las vio

Las mismas Alas de murciélago que todos los del club

"Yo…soy..un…demonio"

Sus palabras no fueron una pregunta, sino una sentencia de los hecho, ya claros.

El había muerto

Y luego revivido

A consta de su Humanidad

"¡N-NO!,¿¡Esto es una broma verdad!?"

El grito de Naruto era de desesperación, mirando los rostros de los jóvenes frente de él, esperando que haya una mentira en sus ojos, desgraciadamente no encontró nada.

Cayendo de rodillas, el miro sus manos sin creer que lo pasaba, a los ojos del club hubo Cierta simpatía en algunas de las chicas, en Akeno especialmente.

"Aunque ya me he presentado te lo diré nuevamente, mi nombre es Rias Gremory hija del Duke Gremory, una demonio de clase superior.

"Bienvenido al Club de investigación Oculta"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ARGHHHAA**

Fueron casi una hora desde que estuvo con su nuevo club y una hora desde que descubrió su muerte y resurrección sin mencionar la perdida completa de su humanidad.

Luego que Rias terminara la reunión cada uno se fue por su distintos caminos, Aika se había decidido que lo mejor era que el tuviera un tiempo a solas para asimilar todo y se había quedado con Rias en la habitación del Club a pasar la noche.

Esa fue probablemente la mejor idea que ella había tenido.

Monto su vieja motocicleta sin rumbo solo corriendo aleatoriamente por las calles, aunque en su situación eso podría ser considerara una mala idea, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada por el hecho que ya no era humano.

Incluso a una hora de la reunión el Shock era tan grande como para hacerlo detenerse y vomitar.

"Coff…Coff" Tosió el Uzumaki recuperando el aliento antes de mirar el cielo.

El cielo, estaba despejado, la luna en su aposento brillaba con firmeza aclarando la noche, sin una nube que la opacaba.

Incluso para su sufrimiento, la luna sonreía en luz ignorando sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿qué es lo que querías preguntar Aika-Chan?" pregunto dulcemente Rias a su sirvienta.

"Tú lo sabias…" hablo molesta la castaña

Solo quedaban ellas dos en el salón del club, para Aika que tenía una profunda duda en su mente que necesitaba aclarar, este momento era de gran importancia. Ambas sentadas en los sillones del club una frente a otra bebiendo Te.

"…a decir verdad lo hice" dijo Rias calmada luego de un sorbo de su te.

La respuesta despertó la Ira de la castaña ya que bruscamente se levantó y golpeo la mesa con sus manos "¿porque lo hiciste entonces?, tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue mantener este mundo de el"

"Porque me es útil"

Fue la única respuesta de la Gremory, en su voz no hubo ni culpa ni molestia, solo declarando un hecho.

"¿¡Útil!?" Grito Iracunda Aika a su Rey "¿¡Por eso, lo déjate morir!?, ¿¡Por eso me alejaste lo suficiente como para no poder ayudarlo!?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el sala, las palabras cargadas de ira no parecían afectar a la peli roja.

"…Hace poco…se me aviso que el matrimonio se adelantó a solo unos pocos meses de distancia" Rias respondió Solemne mente dejando un momento de silencio antes de continuar "si el sacrificio de la felicidad de un solo Humano, me da la oportunidad de tener mi propia felicidad, pagare ese pecado con gusto"

"Deberías Recordarlo Aika-Chan, al fin y al cabo somos Demonios"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco los engranajes comenzaron a moverse y el futuro comenzó a cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A

Bueno lamento si demore, pero como dije anteriormente soy nuevo y se me hace complicado poder escribir un fanfic.

Creo que prefiero leerlos que escribirlos pero de todas formas tiene su diversión.

Quisiera agradecer a Kachorro nuevamente por ser un Beta.

A decir verdad creo que este capítulo fue malo considerando el anterior, aun busco una forma de narración que me acomode pero creo que estoy cerca de encontrar una.

Otra cosa, Me gustaria agradecer los follow y favoritos realmente lo aprecio y agradecimientos a

Zafiro09  
juancarlos96  
El Asakura Mayor  
Toaneo07 Ver2.0

Por los reviews. Gracias

Dato Curioso:

Chuunibyou: se traduce como "Síndrome del octavo grado" (Siguiendo el sistema educativo estadounidense, y me parece que de algunos otros países) o "Síndrome del segundo año de secundaria", esto se debe a que, por lo general empieza a desarrollarse durante esa etapa de la vida (entre los 13 y 14 años). Esta actitud no es una enfermedad mental reconocida ni nada, simplemente es una etapa de la adolescencia, aunque algunas personas pueden mantenerse en ese estado hasta la adultez.

Se despide Arashi Walker

Save Complete


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

_Pensamientos_

"Dialogo**"**

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

"**Draigg**"

**El Sendero de los Demonios  
Primeros pasos**

"también falto el día de hoy"

Fueron las palabras de Murayama al club, en referente de su nuevo miembro, que en los últimos tres días, no había asistido a clases.

Todos se habían reunido nuevamente en el salón del club, exceptuando por Akeno-san y un cierto vampiro travesti, para hablar del nuevo integrante.

La opinión general fue que fue un pervertido, luego de oír la cantidad impresionante de rumores sobre él, sin mencionar su Título que no hizo más que apoyar a la opinión general.

Sim embargo hubo cosas más importantes que su conocida perversión.

Fue la reacción con la cual Uzumaki Naruto estaba tomando la noticia que ahora era un Demonio, uno de clase baja siendo más exacta.

Para ella, la caballera del Grupo Gremory, Kiba Yumi esto fue un Déjà vu de su propio pasado, La reacción del Uzumaki, le recordó mucho así misma al momento de recibir la noticia de que ya no era humana.

Luego de haberlo perdido todo a manos de la iglesia, su Humanidad fue lo único que a ella le quedaba.

Y cuando perdió aquello…

En aquel momento sintió que el mundo se le había caído encima.

Ella había perdido amigos

Perdió su familia.

Y luego su humanidad.

Aun recordaba los días, el cual simplemente no quería salir de la cama, por culpa de la depresión.

Hubo un momento que ella misma considero quitarse la vida.

Pero gracias a su Sensei, a Rias e incluso Akeno-san, fue capaz de seguir adelante.

Ahora tenía nuevos amigos.

Tenía un lugar que llamar hogar.

Incluso algo que llamar familia.

Aunque su deseo de venganza seguía ahí.

Ella era capaz de vivir.

Con ello gano respeto y cariño que una vez deseo.

Gracias a Rias-buchou y los demás, ella ahora era feliz.

Para Uzumaki-kun

Quien no recordaba nada de su propia familia o no sabía incluso si tenía una. Cuyos únicos amigos según la información de Kiryuu-san eran pocos menos de tres, lo cual incluían a la pervertida chica de lentes.

Quien siempre vivió a la sombra de la sociedad, siendo alejado de otros por su reputación o su aspecto algo Gaijin.

Estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que una vez ella sintió. Aunque no al mismo nivel claro, pero definitivamente algo parecido. Un sentimiento que no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Esa es la razón de su preocupación

La caballera se mordió los dientes en frustración antes el sentimiento de inutilidad, al ver que ella no era capaz de hacer nada por ayudar al Uzumaki.

Todos en aquella sala recibieron la orden, por parte de su Rey, Rias Gremory

De no acercarse o intentar ayudar a Uzumaki-kun

Mirando a los integrantes del club, fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo.

Todas ellas estaban preocupadas.

Siendo Aika-san la más notoria. Considerando que ella fue la mejor amigo del joven en cuestión, debe de sentirse aún peor que ella misma.

Incluso Murayama o Katese que lo odiaron desde el primer momento estaban preocupadas.

Los suicidios en los humanos, no fueron cosa extraña

Algunas personas se han quitado la vida solamente para traer sufrimiento a otros quienes los dañaron o hirieron.

En los Demonios Renacidos, el número de suicidios fue bastante alto. Considerando que muchos fueron parte de algún grupo religioso o simplemente su voluntad era baja, se perdían en la desesperación y apatía.

Otro grupo simplemente perdía la cabeza al descubrir que ahora eran demonios.

Por eso, unir humanos a la nobleza fue algo raro incluso entre humanos con [Sacred Gear].

Esa era la raíz de tanta preocupación entre los miembros.

Ella misma podía no conocerlo tan bien, pero definitivamente no lo quería muerto.

Con el ceño fruncido ella miro a su Rey que desde que emitió la orden hace dos días, estuvo en silencio y sin preocupación antes las acciones o situación mental del nuevo rubio de ojos azules.

"ya veo, gracias Murayama-chan" fue la respuesta tranquila de su rey antes de tomar una taza de té que Katase-san preparo con anterioridad

Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Uzumaki Naruto estuvo seguramente sufriendo una crisis mental, pero ningún de ellas podía acercarse a ayudar y aquí su Rey actuaba como si nada pasara.

Le molestaba un poco la actitud que estuvo tomando Rias-Buchou.

Naruto fue el actual [Sekiryuutei], este hecho hablaba por si solo de su futuro potencial.

¿Entonces por qué Rías no se preocupaba?

¿Los Gremory no fueron, los más cariñosos con sus noblezas?

Luego de unos instantes finalmente, la caballera decidió preguntar.

"Rias-buchou, porque no has hecho nada con la situación de Uzumaki-kun, ¿acaso no te importa?"

Al ver brevemente la mirada de ira de su rey, la caballera sabía que esas fueron palabras mal escogidas. Incluso luego de varios años sirviéndole ella aun podía hacerla estremecerse con una solo mirada.

Con la mirada ahora sería Rias hablo "Yumi-chan, ¿alguna vez te he fallado?"

"no, buchou" contesto la caballera rubia bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

"Entonces por favor no me cuestiones, Uzumaki-kun solo necesita tiempo"

Fueron las palabras de su rey, era cierto desde que se conocían ella jamás le había fallado a ella o cualquiera de su nobleza. Ni una sola vez ella los abandono o dejo de lado, pero aun así ella no pudo evitar sentir preocupación.

Aika quiso cuestionarla, pero se detuvo en el último momento al recibir la mirada serena de Koneko-san.

Incluso con todo el entrenamiento y mejoras de parte de Aika, ella aun no podía hacerle frente a Koneko-san. Aunque el tamaño del cuerpo de la chica de cabello blanco era pequeño, su fuerza no era para bromear.

Rias-Buchou noto la reacción de Aika junto con las miradas preocupadas de su nobleza, a pesar de su palabras, preocuparnos fue algo que simplemente no podíamos evitar.

La reacción de su rey fue curiosa, no se enojó o molesto, en cambio ella sonrió orgullosa y hablo nuevamente

"me alegra que te preocupes por Uzumaki-kun pero ten por seguro que nada le sucederá, solo necesita tiempo algo que incluso Aika-chan entiende, además tengo a Akeno cuidándolo"

_Oh…Maou-sama..._

Con excepción a Rias-Buchou, las chicas se miraron entre ellas con una mirada incomodas

Ellas no podían ni imaginar cómo lo estaba cuidando aquella chica reconocidamente sádica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, la bella ciudad establecida al este de Tokio, mientras que su atractivo turístico no era el mejor, era un lugar relativamente tranquilo para los ojos del mundo.

Caminando por aquellas calles, Naruto estaba de mal humor.

En los últimos días él estuvo algo deprimido

Luego enojado

Luego desesperado

Y nuevamente enojado

Aunque en este caso no fue por aquel horrible suceso de hace unos días.

No

Esto era diferente

Malditamente diferente.

Naruto volteo la mirada por encima de su hombro observando al poste de luz detrás de él, más concretamente quien se escondía detrás del poste de luz, que fallaba épicamente en esconderse.

"los poste de luz…no tienen pechos o culo" dijo naruto molesto antes de girarse y mirar fijamente a su **Acosadora**

La acosadora rio suavemente "Ara Ara~, me descubriste Naruto-kun"

El rubio solo la miro salir de su escondite "Eres horrible en esconderte, de hecho creo que un niño de cinco años es mejor que tu"

"Ara Ara~ que cruel, Naruto-kun" hizo un ligero mohín la acosadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio se encogió ligeramente de hombros "De todas formas, ¿¡Por qué mierda me sigues Himejima!?"

"mmmm~ porque eres mi lindo kōhai ~" dijo Akeno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"¡pura mierda!" respondió enojado el oji-azul

Aquello solo hizo reír a la himejima, realmente disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de los demás y las de Naruto, para ella eran por mucho una de las mejores reacciones.

"Ara Ara pero que boca tienes Naruto-kun~… me pregunto si puedes darle un mejor uso"

Hablo Akeno seductoramente, acercándose el rubio y envolviéndolo en sus brazos, Restregando sus grandes pechos contra el pecho del joven.

Mirándolo a los ojos se acercó un poco más, casi hasta que sus alientos se mesclaran.

Akeno sonrió internamente, al sentir los latidos del Uzumaki fueron en aumento y el rostro del joven se fue calentando y sonrojando fuertemente.

"Qu-que ha-haces" tartamudeo sonrojado y avergonzado Naruto antes las acciones de la belleza de cabello negro.

La himejima sonrió seductoramente al rosto del rubio "mmm~ que crees que hago~ Na~ru~to~kun~"

Fue el susurro suave de Akeno en los oídos del rubio, ignorando por completo la gente, aunque la calle no era muy concurrida aun habían unas pocas personas que miraron con desconcierto y vergüenza a la pareja

"Que indecentes"

Algunas señoras casadas criticaron a la pareja

"Pero que tetas…"

Señalo un joven solo para ser golpeado por su novia a su lado.

"me recuerdan a nosotros querido"

Una pareja de ancianos rieron con nostalgia

Akeno yendo más haya bajo lentamente una de sus manos a la entrepierna del Uzumaki, para acariciarla por encima del pantalón.

Lo cual fue aumentando el sonrojo del joven casi sacando humo por los oídos del rubio, para Akeno esto fue especialmente divertido, ver la cara sonrojada y nerviosa del chico frente de ella fue especialmente divertido, aunque esta no sea la primera vez que ella hacia algo así, siempre la hizo feliz a la sádica dentro de ella ver semejantes reacciones.

Después de todo ella era una Demonio

Pero como fácil llega fácil se va

Luego de unos momentos de ser abrazado y caer brevemente en las redes de Akeno, Naruto empuja suavemente por los hombros a la Himejima alejándola de él, Su corazón aun latiendo como loco y el sonrojo más rojo que la rosas en su rostro.

"¡Basta Himejima!" dijo sonrojado Naruto con las piernas algo temblorosas

El Rubio podía aguantar alguna que otra broma de Aika-Chan, incluso las miradas de odio de sus propios compañeros de clase o incluso aguantar los idiotas que siempre lo retan a pelear usando frases clichés de los años ochenta.

Pero esto era por mucho la cosa más vergonzosa que le había sucedido al joven con cara de zorro

"eres realmente nervioso" señalo Akeno con una sonrisa digna de Nadeshiko

Con un ligero Tic en sus ojo derecho grito "¡de quien crees que es la culpa!"

"Ara Ara, estas culpando esta doncella por tus deseos lujuriosos"

Hablo dramáticamente la himejima con una sonrisa haciendo nuevamente sonrojar al rubio pero este se recompuso rápidamente esta vez, volviendo a lo que realmente era importante.

"dime, ¿por qué me estas siguiendo? No deberías estar quitando almas o algo" dijo Naruto seriamente mirando fijamente a los ojos de la peli-negra.

La pelinegra respondió rápidamente "te estoy vigilando"

La pelinegra respondió rápidamente "te estoy vigilando"

"¿porque?"

"no es obvio, para evitar que mueras"

Eso descoloco un poco al rubio, pero lo más desconcertante fueron los ojos de Akeno que cambiaron durante unos instantes, aunque fue solo un momento fue capaz de verlos, ya no eran los ojos siempre sonriente con un ligero placer sádico o incluso los ojos seductores de antes, era una mirada obscura, una mirada que escondía tanto odio como arrepentimiento.

_¿Cómo…consiguió esos ojos?"_

"¿porque iría a morir?"

Hablo el rubio pensando durante unos segundos en los ángeles caídos, tal vez ella se refería a ellos o a alguien más, él no lo sabía por lo cual pregunto para confirma o no sus pensamientos, después de todo si existían los ángeles caídos siempre podían haber algo mas ¿verdad?

"no serias el primero en suicidarte luego de ser rencarnado" Explico Akeno con voz seria y sombría.

Naruto se congelo unos instantes antes la respuesta, ¿Suicidarse?, claro él estuvo últimamente por una montaña rusa emocional como dirían algunos en los últimos días, pero el suicidio no había pasado por su mente ni siquiera se había asomado una idea tan atroz.

_Ella dijo que ya sucedió antes_

Él había entendido, que él no era el primero en reaccionar mal al ser convertido en demonio, entonces cuantos ya habían muerto con pensamientos parecidos a él, ¿cuántos de ellos habían sido iguales a Uzumaki Naruto?

Por aquellos sombríos pensamientos el rubio sintió un escalofrió en su piel, y un reflujo en su garganta Y Su piel fue ligeramente pálida.

"al momento de ser convertidos en demonios muchos humanos piensan que es el final o creen que ellos ya no pueden seguir con sus vidas y finalmente se suicidan"

Para Naruto esas palabras fueron como un golpe, desde que se había enterado que se convirtió en demonio ese había sido su razonamiento.

"Sin embargo, nada cambia, ¿Dime sinceramente has vivido como humano?"

Hablo Akeno mientras el rubio escuchaba en silencio, ¿vivir como un humano?, a que se referia, este demonio perverso con ello, con la duda en mente el joven pregunto.

"¿has vivido como quieres vivir? o ¿vives cómo se supone que tienes que hacerlo?"

Fue la respuesta de Akeno a la pregunta del rubio, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿He vivido como quiero…o como se supone que debo…?_

Akeno sonrió al ver el rostro del joven, parecía conflictivo pero esto era lo mejor y luego dijo un casual "te veré mañana Naruto-kun, Buchou nos quiere a todos en el edificio del club, para un pequeño viaje" antes de marcharse por la calle.

El rubio no respondió solo quedo ahí de pie inmóvil

"Tsk…" murmuro el oji-azul mirando al suelo sin detenerse a mirar a Akeno alejarse.

Esa charla le había hecho pensar demasiado y ahora solo quería descansar, levantando la mirada el rubio miro al ocaso, el cielo naranja por el atardecer y el sol ocultándose dando la bienvenida a la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡por última vez Takeshi no me he acostado con Aika-chan!"

A decir verdad el rubio ya estaba cansado por la pequeña charla de la Himejima-San, y solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, incluso estuvo tan estresado que ni siquiera se había acordado de comprar cigarrillos al volver a casa.

Lo único que quería era dormir y descansar su mente, pero luego Este Bastardo lo había llamado a media noche, solo para preguntar la misma pregunta que hizo todos los días.

"Enserio Amigo, dime, ¿era una tranquila? o ¿era una bestia?, personalmente pienso que ella es una bestia pero tu dime"

"Takeshi… ¿hemos sido amigos desde cuento?" dijo el oji-azul al teléfono.

"mmm…creo que 8 años ¿por qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila desde el otro lado teléfono.

"entonces dime… ¿¡por qué rayos jamás me crees!?" grito enfurecido el agotado rubio

"uy, no seas princesa" fue la simple respuesta de su amigo.

El rubio solo alejo el teléfono de su rostro y lo miro durante unos instantes

El no necesitaba esto ahora, solo necesitaba descansar y aligerar su mente.

Así que lentamente tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y miro la ventana

Dando unos pasos atrás y tirando el brazo ligeramente hacia atrás se preparó y…

**CRASH**

Lanzo con fuerza el teléfono por la ventana, claro haría un poco de frio pero nada que no valiera la pena.

Estaba seguro que escucho el grito de dolor de "¡Mi ojo!" a lo lejos pero seguramente fue su imaginación.

Otro día podría cambiar la ventana ahora rota, y no creía que Aika-chan lo notara después de todo desde el incidente ella se había quedado a dormir en una de las habitación del club, esto ella misma se lo dijo cuándo la encontró haciendo las maletas al día siguiente de cuando le presento al club, le dijo que le daría tiempo a solas igual a la noche anterior y que volvería cuando él se tranquilizara lo suficiente.

A decir verdad aquella cara de preocupación y tristeza que la chica le dolió en verdad, después de todo a pesar de las peleas o discusiones que tenían ambos eran muy unidos.

Acostándose en su cama

Naruto miro al techo de su habitación pensando en las palabras de Akeno-san hasta que Morfeo lo reclamara y se sumergiera en el mundo de sueños y recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miedo_

_Ira_

_Desesperación_

_Cada grito, desde los fuertes a los más débiles era escuchado por sus pequeños y cansados oídos._

_Su cuerpo agotado tirado en el suelo._

_Mientras que las llamas invadían las calles y hogares se les fueron acercando, devorando lo que una vez fue una aldea llena de vida, solo quedaba rastros de destrucción._

_Su cansado y pequeño cuerpo ya no podía seguir huyendo._

_No importaba cuanto corría ni cuento se arrastraba, las llamas no dejaban de acercarse, los muros caían y los techos se derrumban sobre la gente que intentaban huir._

"_¿Cómo sucedió esto...?" _

_Su voz no era más que un susurro, su cuerpo agotado y entumecido en el frio suelo, tal vez fue el humo o las heridas que cargaban pero lentamente, el calor de las llamas, ya no parecían afectarlo. Siendo consumido por aquel atroz frio._

"…"

_Levemente con su última fuerza levanto sus manos al cielo nocturno teñido de rojo. Hacia la luna llena que iluminaba con sus esplendor._

_Incluso aturdido y confundido recordó aquel astro celestial que siempre traía su tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos el pequeño espero su momento, el frio ya casi era insoportable lo reclamara._

"_¡te encontré!" _

_La voz de alivio le hizo abrir sus azules ojos, aunque su visión levemente opacada fue capaz de ver aquella sonrisa de alegría y alivio en su femenino rostro, mientras que no pudo ver sus ojos por sus blancos cabellos que los cubrían, podía ver las lágrimas de dicha cayendo por su rostro._

_Aquella mujer lentamente puso su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos con la delicadeza de un cristal, como si su tuviera el temor de que su cuerpo se deshiciera en polvo con su simple toque. _

_La mujer de cabellos era familiar lo miro por unos momentos con calidez y antes de decir…_

"BIP BIP BIP"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BIP BIP BIP**

Naruto se despertó agitadamente

Su corazón latía a mil.

Estaba sudando, mirando a su alrededor.

Su habitación tan desordenada como se supone que era.

¿Fue un sueño?

Fue el primer pensamiento del rubio.

Pero aquello…

Estaba seguro que no podía ser un sueño

Era demasiado Real

Podía sentir el calor de las llamas

Podía sentir el frio de la muerte reclamándolo

Incluso la calidez de aquella mujer.

"ARG" dijo el rubio sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, revolcándose levemente entre las sabanas.

El solo pensar en aquella mujer, le hacía sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

"¿Quien…era?" murmuro para sí mismo el rubio

El sol había entrado por la ventana iluminando la habitación y el reloj alarma aun sonando mostraba que eran las siete y media de la mañana.

"Otro día de más mierda" murmuro disgustado Naruto.

Si la mañana ya había empezado de mala forma no quería ni ver como terminaba.

"sigh…" con un ligero suspiro el rubio se levantó.

Mirando el uniforme escolar sobre la silla.

Acercándose a recogerla el rubio se detuvo a unos centímetros del uniforme antes de alejarse

"¿pero qué rayos estoy haciendo…?"

_¿Has vivido como quieres vivir? o ¿vives cómo se supone que tienes que hacerlo?_

Las palabras de Akeno en ¿verdad lo están afectando tanto?

Resignado, Naruto entro en el baño, tal vez una ducha lo ayude a calmarse.

Al menos eso espera.

"Espera… ¿viaje?"

Jamás se diga que Naruto era el más rápido pensando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando al club, sin el uniforme escolar, dejando claro que el rubio no tenía interés de asistir a clases, durante todo el viaje el joven quedo mirando la nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupado.

"**Si sigues mirando al vacío la gente pensara que estás loco" **dijo una voz profunda en su mente

"¿¡heh!?" grito naruto levemente

Naruto giro la cabeza varias veces observando su entorno, buscando a quien le había hablado, sin encontrar a nadie.

La calle estaba vacía, lo único resaltable era algunos que otra basura en el suelo, pero eso era todo.

"**Por qué me toco un humano tan raro…" **murmuro disgustado la voz

Naruto Molesto por el comentario grito levemente "¿¡a quien le dices raro!?"

"**A ti"**

"¡No soy raro!"

"**¡si lo eres!"**

"Que no"

"**Que si"**

"Que no"

"**Que sí, humano"**

"Pues tu eres un cobarde"

"**¿¡Cobarde!?"**

"si Cobarde, que acaso no das la cara"

"**Mira tú maldito brazo imbécil"**

Naruto bajo la mirada, ahí estaba su [Sacred Gear] Activo con el guantes cubriendo nuevamente su brazo Izquierdo.

Viéndolo Respondió "¿Cuando fue que…?"

"**Desde hace varios minutos, tienes suerte que no hubo demasiada gente transitando" **

Nuevamente hablo la voz, pero esta vez el rubio supo de donde venía, en el momento que aquella profunda voz hablo la gema en el [Sacred Gear] se ilumino levemente.

"Eres…"

"**Así es…YO SOY…"**

"¿¡Mi mano!?"

"**¿Qué?... ¡No!, ¡tarado!, soy el espíritu dentro del [Sacred Gear] ¡DRAIGG, El Dragon de Gales!" **dijo molesto el Ahora conocido como Draigg.

"¡no soy Tarado!" grito enojado Naruto al [Sacred Gear]

"**Podrías de haberme engañado" dijo sarcástico Draigg.**

"¡No lo soy, Dattebayo!" Sentencio el rubio.

"…"

"…"

"…**eso fue un tic verbal…je je… ¡jajajajajaja**!" rio a carcajadas el dragon Draigg o al menos así se escuchaba.

"¡URUSAI!"

"**¡JAJAJA por el amor de los Dragones, tiene un maldito tic!, ¡jajajajaja! ¡Realmente te pareces a ****ella!****"**

"**¿ella?"**

Pregunto naruto algo desconcertado aunque todavía molesto por la burla de su tic verbal, no podía evitarlo, la cosa siempre está ahí cuando se emocionaba o se pone nervioso. Era realmente molesto cuando Aika-Chan se burlaba, incluso Takeshi aunque a este el solo lo golpeaba y listo, pero un guante fue más que molesto fue…solo raro.

El brillo del guante se detuvo un momento antes de seguir **"no, nada…solo cosas mías"**

"ok, supongo…pero de nuevo ¿qué es eso del Espíritu del [Sacred Gear]?"

"**Básicamente el ser que vive en tu alma, más concretamente el brazo izquierdo, todos los [Sacred Gear] tiene un espíritu de algún ser en él, Este me tiene a mí un dragón Celestial."**

"¿Dragón celestial?"

"**Significa que soy un dragón por encima de los mismos reyes" **

El rubio asintió "oh…ya veo"

"**no…entendiste verdad…" **hablo el dragón incluso con el tono sereno y grave uno podía imaginar el gesto sin expresión que ocupaba su rostro

"Para nada…" dijo Naruto con alegría.

"**ugh…"** gruño el Draigg, en el interior aquel dragón parecía que tenía un dolor de cabeza

"¿sucede algo Draigg?" pregunto Naruto sin entender el gruñido

"**no nada…por cierto, aquella demonio no deberías reunirte con el resto de aquellos demonios"**

Naruto bajo ligeramente la mirada con una expresión sombría y respondio "Lo sé"

Era fácil de notar el cambio de ambiente.

Los últimos días habían sido, realmente dañinos para la mentalidad del rubio.

Antes de encontrarse con himejima-san.

Él estuvo tratando de poder despejar su mente.

Simplemente caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo, dejando su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del departamento.

Incluso en este momento, un poco de ejercicio le haría bien a su mente y nervios.

En su infancia como todos, paso un momento que el creyó en las fantasías e historias de héroes y epopeyas.

Llego un momento que incluso pensó, _si la magia existiera sería realmente genial._

Pero como todo niño

El creció

Aunque con su temperamento obstinado, el intento seguir su sueño.

Un sueño que todo niño ha tenido una vez

Ser un héroe, un hombre que enfrente la adversidad para salvar a otros.

Aunque fuera algo bochornoso hubo un momento que uso una toalla como capa y la ropa interior afuera, diciendo cosas como **el héroe siempre llega al último momento o un héroe jamás cae**

Fue vergonzoso recordarlo

Aún más que Aika-chan guardara fotos y videos de grabación de aquel momento.

Con sus puños el intento ayudar a la gente.

Proteger a los débiles.

Pero no obtuvo nada, ni siquiera remordimiento.

Los delincuentes que derroto para proteger, lo hicieron infame.

Luego vinieron en fila para derrotarlo.

Y…la gente que ayudo.

Le dio la espalda, en temor por culpa de su notorio historial de peleas.

Al final Aquello destruyo sus sueños.

La única que se quedó a su lado, fue Aika-chan.

Un gesto que incluso hoy en día, el agradece.

Desde entonces, el negó por completo la existencia de la magia o sobrenatural.

Hasta hace no más de cuatro días, aprendió que ya no era humano.

Hace cinco días conoció lo sobrenatural, de una forma algo abrupta.

Luego de aprender que era un demonio, el sintió asco y repulsión contra su propia persona, por aquel suceso.

Al día siguiente, sintió ira…

Tanta que incluso busco en la ciudad cualquier pelea que pudiera encontrar.

Oh pobres…pobres…

Motociclista del local cerca de la estación del metro.

Nunca lo vieron venir.

Luego el día siguiente finalmente, no sentía nada.

En un principio no entendía por que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Hasta la plática con Himejima.

_Nada cambia_

El mundo sigue igual.

El sigue metiéndose en peleas

Los rumores en internet sobre su perversión seguían igual.

Nada cambio realmente…todo seguía igual.

"**¿Que sucede Aibō?" **fue la pregunta de Draigg desde el [Sacred Gear]

"…no es nada, Draigg" murmuro Naruto mirando el camino antes de continuar su camino.

Al final…su conversión en demonio, no ha cambiado nada.

Todo seguía igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POW**

"¡ARG!"

Solamente al entrar en la habitación principal del club de investigación oculta, fue recibido rápidamente con la [Powerful Kick Super Sonic] de Aika, marca registrada.

Enviándolo unos metros atrás, aterrizando contra el piso.

"Tienes eso por preocuparme Baka" grito ferozmente Aika al rubio tendido en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro por el dolor.

Los demás miembros del club, solo rieron levemente a la interacción de ambos.

"Ara Ara, ¿de seguros no son novios?" Dijo Akeno en tono de burla

"Jeje…" Aquella fue la simple respuesta de Koneko-San

"de seguro se lo merecía" Dijo Murayama mostrando su conocido odio a su persona

"ustedes dos en verdad que son unidos" Fue la respuesta educada de Yumi-san

"¡ahhh! ¿Puedo patearlo también?"

_- ¿¡Espera que!?¡Tú solo quieres golpearme verdad!-_

"¡Yep!"

_-¿¡Por qué las mujeres pueden leer su mente!?-_

"Eres fácil de leer" respondió Aika con claridad

Naruto se levantó afirmándose el rostro "¿¡Cómo pueden!?...no, mejor dime ¿¡Tenías que golpearme!?"

"Así es" respondió Aika como si hablara del clima.

_-¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?- pensó Naruto con enojo_

**CLAP CLAP CLAP**

_-¿Eh?-_

Fueron el sonido de palmas que interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, girando levemente su cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido al igual que los demás.

Rias fue la que aplaudió, llamando la atención de sus sirvientes.

Algo que Naruto noto fue el semblante serio en su rostro, incluso si el solo la había visto el día que lo revivió, supo al instante que algo sucedió.

El ambiente cambio abruptamente.

Las burlas y locuras reciente se habían extinguidos.

Akeno quien solo sonrió como si conociera que diría su Rias.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella dijo que iríamos a un pase, ¿tendría algo que ver con el repentino cambio de ambiente?

Los demás también cambiaron, incluso Aika-chan puso una cara serena y fría que lo sorprendió.

Parecía que la tensión incremento considerablemente a las esperas de la palabras de Rias.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la atención que deseo, Rías hablo:

"El Archiduque Gremory, mi padre nos ha dado una orden…"

Ella sostuvo levemente el silencio.

Como si la tensión no pudiera subir más.

Incluso el que, no entendía a que iba todo esto.

Sintió su corazón latir con anticipación

"Nos vamos de Caza…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El poder de los demonios es enorme.

Usar ese poder para sus propios fines es el principio nato de todo Demonio.

Todos los demonios han seguido uno o más de los siete pecados capitales, los siete deseos que comenzaron su especie.

Lujuria

Pereza

Gula

Ira

Envidia

Avaricia

Orgullo

No era raro, que algunos los usaran en su vida como un credo y reglamento de lo que deba ser un demonio.

Pero hay casos en los cuales no pueden ser perdonados.

Demonios Renegados.

Así fue como los llamaron.

Aquellos demonios quienes una vez fueron sirvientes, a los cuales traicionaron o asesinaron a su Señor y actuaron por su cuenta como un perro salvaje.

Causando daño y caos en el mundo humano.

Los cuales con la tensión de la frágil tregua entre las tres grandes fracciones hace doscientos años tenía la posibilidad de romperse.

Incluso luego de tanto tiempo, aquella paz seguía siendo frágil.

Por eso, el duque los envió

A una misión.

Una misión de supresión

_-Palabras bonitas para decir, que los envía a matar a alguien_.-fueron los pensamientos de Naruto escuchando la explicación de Rías.

Para él fue como una mala broma,

Siendo sincero, él no tenía interés en seguir a Rias como sirviente.

Pero ahora escuchaba que si no lo hacía.

Fue probable que se le marcara como un Demonio Renegado

Y luego se le enviaba a alguien a matarlo.

Fue realmente una cruda verdad.

Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron a su destino.

Fue una vieja mansión, parecía que llevaba abandonada una buena cantidad de tiempo, la madera estaba podrida y las paredes de cemento perdieron su color, incluso algunas de las ventanas estuvieron rotas o cubiertas de musgo.

Koneko se cubrió la nariz con las manga de su uniforme asqueada "…Huele a sangre"

Se hizo silencio.

"¿Sangre?, ¿Alguien ya caso a la demonio?" dije Naruto mirando la mansión abandonada

Rias negó con la cabeza "te equivocas el olor a sangre que siente koneko son de las victimas del demonio perdido"

"disculpa dijiste ¿Victimas?" Naruto dijo creyendo que no escucho bien.

"El demonio que estamos buscando ha estado atrayendo a gente y comiéndosela, las víctimas son los humanos que ha devorado" dijo Akeno tranquilamente con su permanente sonrisa en el rostro.

"Algunos demonios realmente disfrutan el sabor de la carne humana, para otros simplemente lo encuentran repulsivo" dijo en voz baja Yumi al Uzumaki

Naruto simplemente se sentía asqueado de escuchar esta información, ¿algunos demonios comían personas? Claro, que el aún no se sentía cómodo de estar con los demonio o ser un demonio el mismo pero escuchar que otros comían humanos, realmente no ayudo para nada a su comodidad.

"Relájate, muchos demonios no comen humanos, es un habito, en su mayoría olvidado desde el final de la gran guerra, mi familia personalmente lo encuentra como algo asqueroso" dijo Rias tranquilizando a su nuevo sirviente.

"así es baka, relájate" dijo Aika con un tono algo divertido.

La tensión se había levantado un poco, pero aun así todos permanecieron atentos.

En el fondo sabían que en cualquier momento el enemigo, aquel demonio renegado los podría atacar.

Oh, ellos ya tenían suficiente experiencia cazando perdidos y realmente no se preocupaban

O solamente trataban de tranquilizarlo a el quien era nuevo en el mundo sobrenatural.

Podría ser cualquiera pero realmente esto no era el momento de pensar aquellas cosas.

Al final con las manos empuñadas, ingreso Naruto a la mansión detrás de los demás miembros del club de investigación oculta.

Naruto más que miedo se sintió incómodo.

Él era un matón

Un delincuente si fueran más exactos.

Mientras que el no atacaba a las mujeres o gente más débiles de forma activa.

Solo golpeaba a idiotas que se creían los mejores

O quienes lo retaban para poder demostrar su fuerza.

El Seguía siendo alguien que persiguió las peleas con pasión.

Se sentía bien dar un golpe.

Se sentía bien ser golpeado.

Que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Que su oponente lo llevara al límite.

Le gustaba la violencia pura

Pura y sin adulterar.

Ser tan protegido, fue por mas, algo incómodo.

Nadie excepto Aika o el bastardo de Takeshi.

Lo habían ayudado.

Aunque en su mayoría Aika no se involucró en sus peleas.

Estuvo para el cuándo curaban sus heridas luego de cada pelea.

Él no era tan invencible como decían los rumores, a veces el, igual fue herido

Varias veces algunas de sus oponentes llevaban armas como cadenas o manoplas

Hubo una vez un tubo de acero y un cuchillo.

Pero eso era otra historia.

En este momento, que un grupo de demonios se preocupara por él, lo hacía sentirse incomodo antes tales acciones.

Esa fue la reflexión de Naruto mientras caminaba, por los pasillos de la mansión donde el demonio renegado se escondía.

Las paredes fueron igual de destrozadas que la del exterior, su pintura fue descolorada incluso hubo muros caídos y muebles rotos cuyas piezas se esparcían en el piso, cuyo color se había perdido y solo quedo una mugre negra en su mayoría.

"Naruto-kun" hablo Rias llamando la atención del rubio oji-azul.

"¿eh?, ¿qué sucede Gremory-san?" pregunto Naruto sacado de sus pensamientos.

"¿Conoces el Ajedrez?" pregunto Rias sin dejar de caminar o detenerse a mirarlo.

Naruto Asintió "he jugado antes un par de veces ¿porque la pregunta?"

"Demonios, que son los amos, les dan características a aquellos que se convertirán en sus sirvientes, Yo la Ama soy el Rey" Fue la explicación de Rias "seguido de la Reina, las torres, Arfiles, Caballeros y por últimos loes peones"

"Cada nobleza, se le asigna los rasgos de aquellas piezas a sus sirvientes"

"¿Rasgos?"

"lo llamamos [Piezas Malignas]" dijo rias antes de detenerse.

No fue la única cada uno de los miembros del club se detuvo también. Parecia que habían llegado finalmente contra el demonio Perdido.

"llegamos…" dijo simplemente koneko con su monotonía habitual.

Fue una enorme habitación, la habitación fue parecida a los salones de baile de los aristócratas que solo salen en las viejas películas.

El olor a descomposición lleno la habitación.

Fue un hedor asqueroso, como el olor a comida descompuesta luego de varios meses, con un ligero toque da carne quemada.

Las paredes pintadas de rojo oscuro.

Fue sangre.

En una gran cantidad.

Oscurecida y coagulada.

A quienes perteneció, habían muerto hace mucho

**CRACKSSHH SPASH**

"¿¡Que mierda!?"Fue una pequeña exclamación de Naruto.

Algo Cayo desde el techo a su lado y un líquido se sintió caer en su rostro.

Girando la cabeza, Naruto miro a lo que sea que había caído.

_-oh, maldita sea- _fue el pensamiento de Naruto al observar el objeto caído_._

Un cadáver, cortado en dos desde la cintura.

Su cuerpo aun sangrante y las tripas por el suelo.

Su rostro tenía una expresión asustada o lo que quedaba de ella, la otra mitad estuvo derretida.

Podía ver los nervios y piel junto con la carne como una masa desfigurada.

"¡HMM!" murmuro Naruto tapándose la boca con asco retrocediendo unos pasos alejándose del cuerpo.

Estaba seguro que si no lo hacía, vomitaría por la macabra visión del cuerpo.

"Naruto-kun, no importa lo que suceda, no interfieras y solo observa cuidadosamente, veras como pelean los demonios"

El uzumaki miro a Rias y los miembros del club, ellos no parecían afectados por la visión. Incluso Rias ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo.

_-Ellos definidamente han hecho esto Antes-_

Pero este no era el momento ni lugar.

Hubo un demonio renegado cerca, debia-

**Huelo Algo malo**

Se escuchó desde detrás del muro.

**Al mismo tiempo huelo algo delicioso.**

Esta vez del techo

**¿Sera dulce o Amargo?**

Y finalmente el demonio Renegado se mostró, desde uno de los pilares del techo

"… ¿enserio?..."

El había esperado, algún horrible demonio.

Algo que incluso destrozara su mente como los libros de lovecraft o incluso como en las películas de miedo.

Tal vez así finalmente podría ver, como era un horrible demonio.

Incluso el cadáver lo asusto más que el demonio perdido.

¿Porque?

"¡Es una maldita Exhibicionista!"

Fue el grito de Naruto quien resonó en las paredes

El demonio Perdido que estuvieron buscando, era una mujer, una joven tal vez en sus treinta años, cabello negro y ojos rojos, mostrando sus enormes pechos desnudos de copa D con erectos pezones rojos.

¿Cómo?

¡Estaba jodidamente desnuda!

Aunque por la oscuridad solo se notaba la parte superior, era obvio pensar que ella no llevaba nada debajo tampoco

¿¡Todos las demonios son tan nudistas!?

"Demonio perdido, Viser…en el nombre del archiduque gremory, ¡serás eliminada!"

Exclamo Rias Gremory con orgullo y confianza levantada su brazo en la pose Rias-Onee-sama número 2. Para Naruto solo parecía una pose super sentai.

"**KETAKAKETAKAKETAKAKETAKA"**

Fue la extraña risa de Viser casi como un eco en el cuarto, parecía divertida con las palabras Rías.

"**Que niños tan insolentes, disfrutare matándolos" **dijo nuevamente esta vez con una voz profunda y seductora viser antes de tomar sus propios pechos y acariciarlos con lujuria.

Naruto solo pudo mirar sin expresión, aquella extraña acción y como reflejo miro a Yumi pidiendo una explicación a lo cual ella solo se encogió de hombros.

_Esto no podía ser más extraño_

y como muchas veces en el pasado, Naruto se equivocó.

**STAMP STAMP STAMP**

**Pasos.**

Aquellos fue el sonido de paso fuertemente impactando contra el suelo, quebrando parte del piso donde pasaba.

Finalmente se revelo la otra mitad de Viser.

Un ser Grotesco, por completo en lo anti-natural.

Mientras que la mitad superior fue una mujer

La parte inferior fue la de un monstruo

Con cuatros gordas y blancas piernas como la tiza, con afiladas garras en sus extremos, de alguna forma le hacía recordar a un caballo, con una enorme serpiente con escamas negras y ojos amarillentos salía desde la parte baja de su espalda.

Media cas metros aproximadamente.

Rias solo leventemente con gracia antes de decir simplemente "Yumi-chan"

"HAI" grito yumi apareciendo dos espadas de la nada en sus manos.

SWOF

"Desapareció…"

Yumi quien estuvo recién a mi lado, desapareció en el aire, como una ráfaga de viento golpeo levemente la cara de Naruto.

"**¡ARG!"**

Era el grito de dolor del demonio perdido Viser, su cuerpo tenía múltiples cortes de arma blanca, con sangre saliendo de ellas, significaba que aquellos cortes mientras que no fueron mortales fueron de gran profundidad.

Al principio Naruto creyó que se lo imagino pero ahí detrás de Viser.

Era Yumi sosteniendo sus espadas que tenían una pequeña cantidad de líquido carmesí cayendo por sus filos.

"La posición de yumi es la de caballero, su rasgo es la velocidad, la razón por la cual no la viste es porque fue más rápido que tu percepción, con la [Pieza maligna] de caballero su velocidad aumenta increíblemente"

Rias explicó a Naruto quien tenía una expresión de confusión

Viser intento defenderse atacar a Yumi pero ella nuevamente desaparecía solo para aparecer en otro lugar y en cada desaparición más y más cortes cubrieron el cuerpo de Viser.

Luego de varios Ataques, yumi finalmente se arto.

En un solo movimiento.

Que Naruto solo fue capaz de ver finalmente un destello de luz de las espadas.

Ella corto con gracia los brazos de viser, los cuales cayeron al piso creando un ligero tumbar.

"**¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

Viser grito, a sus brazos cortados y la sangre saliendo de las heridas.

Yumi sonrió a su logro y se fue caminando como lentamente hacia Naruto, dándole la espalda a Vise.

"**¡MUERE!"** Grito Viser contrataco enfurecida atacando a la caballera por la espada a quema ropa con uno de sus gigantescos pies dispuesto a aplastar a la causante de sus heridas.

Naruto notando esto Activo su [Sacred Gear].

[Booster Gear

] Apareció en su brazo con un destello verde.

Sabía que esto era ir contra las órdenes de Rias. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que koneko estuvo en peligro

Con ese pensamiento corrió a adelante, para ayudar a la peliblanca

Pero alguien le gano la mano.

A gran velocidad…

Un haz de luz Roja atravesó el aire.

El proyectil Rojo golpe contra el ojo derecho de Viser estallándolo en sangre y con ello deteniendo su ataque.

Sorprendido, Naruto busco la fuente de aquel proyectil y la encontró detrás de él.

Sosteniendo un arco de huesos con su mano izquierda.

Fue Aika, sonriendo con presunción al rubio y dijo divertida.

"Yumi-chan no es la única miembro recuerdas, además recuerda esta noche solo puedes observar"

Era cierto no solo Yumi-san fue una Demonio del club.

Todo el club lo era.

"Aika-chan mientras que ella es una Peón, ella gasto dos de mis piezas para ello, Alguien que no se les da ninguna mejora, tiene un [Sacred Gear] que le permite atacar a una distancia considerable con gran poder" explico Rias el poder de Aika, ignorando por completo la falta de Naruto.

Incluso siendo un peón Aika se hace de fue increíble, sin mencionar que su puntería no había disminuido en los tres años desde que salió del club de Kyūdō.

"**¡Arrgg! ¡Malditas!¡Perras!"**

Fue el grito doloroso de Viser sus brazos cortados por Yumi y ahora su ojo derecho estallando por el proyectil enviado por el arco de Aika.

Definitivamente ahora estaba enojada.

Con el último grito su cara comenzó a cambiar, esta vez una enorme boca apareció de su estómago, con afilados dientes blancos como los de un tiburón a punto de cazar a su presa.

Se abalanzó contra la que pensó ser la más débil

Con sus enorme boca intento comer a Koneko.

"¡KONEKO! ¡Cuidado!" grito Naruto preocupado.

**CRACK**

Ese fue el rompimiento de huesos

Pero no fue el de koneko

Fue Viser.

Sosteniendo la boca con facilidad extrema era koneko, simplemente con sus manos detuvo el ataque de aquella criatura.

"La siguiente seria Koneko, Su Aspecto es la torre, ella tiene una gran fuerza y defensa física"

"Sorprendente, es incluso más fuerte que yo" dijo Naruto, aunque eso en este momento sonaba realmente muy arrogante él se enorgullecía de aquella fuerza física.

Rias rio divertida por el comentario de Naruto.

"…Vuela"

Hablo suavemente koneko, mientras se levantaba al monstruo por completo y lo lanzaba de golpe contra una de las murallas de la habitación.

**CRACCCCKKKK**

Algunas de las piernas de Viser se rompieron pero aún se mantenía luchando

Incluso siendo una Demonio tan repulsiva, Naruto tenía que decirlo

"Realmente es determinada"

La serpiente de escamas negras se a alargo e intento atacar nuevamente a koneko.

Pero fueron detenidas por dos miembros que odiaban a los pervertidos

"Las siguientes son las peones gemelas, cada una gasto una pieza, Katase y Murayama su trabajo de equipo es increíble"

Eso podía notarlo.

Cada vez que la serpiente ataco, Katase las desviaba usando patadas y Murayama finalmente la golpeaba con la lanza azul en sus manos.

"ellas al igual que Aika-chan tienen [Sacred Gear] mientras que no son muy poderoso, con su trabajo de equipo realmente les permite hacer una diferencia en la batalla"

Naruto solo se limitaba a observar.

El apenas podría activar [Booster Gear] y realmente no sabía de su poder.

Aquí esas chicas que se suponen que sean los peones, la más débil de la nobleza la cual hablaba Rias, se defendían y atacaban con gran habilidad.

Naruto solo pudo Gruñir.

Esto fue un duro Golpe a su orgullo

"y luego…finalmente Akeno"

"Si, Buchou. Ara Ara, ¿Que debería hacer?"

Hablo la chica que permaneció en silencio con caminata lenta se acercó a donde Murayama y katese luchaban contra la serpiente.

Camino con una leve risa

Una risa que a Naruto le fue dando más y más miedo

"el rol de Akeno es la Reina, es la segunda pieza de la nobleza, el cual tiene el poder del peón, torre, Arfil y caballero, nuestra imbatible Fuku- buchou"

La serpiente intento atacar a Akeno que simplemente la esquivaba con gracia.

"Ara Ara, parece que aun te quedan energías. ¿Qué te parece esto?" dijo Akeno riéndose extrañamente.

Akeno levanta sus manos al cielo y un círculo mágico Aparece amarillo sobre Viser.

**¡FLASH!**

Un destello de luz, lo siegan levemente.

Pero no por completo, aunque Naruto no sabía si lo que veía era correcto.

Un rayo salió desde el círculo mágico impactando con fuerza en la Viser.

La serpiente que ataco a Akeno y la cual peleo también con Murayama y Katase.

Se mueve violentamente sin control.

Sintiendo el dolor de su Ama. No puede controlarse atacando contra muros y el mismo suelo sin golpear a akeno que siguió electrocutando a Viser la cual gritaba ferozmente del dolor.

"**¡Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!**

Los gritos de Viser eran cada vez más fuerte mientras el rayo fue incrementando poco a poco de intensidad a un punto que todo el cuerpo de aquel demonio Renegado.

El hedor de carne quemada que en un momento fue apenas perceptible ahora llenaba el lugar aún más que el olor a carne descompuesta.

Akeno solo se detiene unos instantes para acercase aún más a Viser.

La serpiente yacía en el piso sin moverse. Incluso con sus desesperados intentos para salvarse fue inútil.

Viser apenas viva, la mira con su único ojo bueno hable la boca y pronuncia con gran dificultad **"Mi...se...ra…bles…"**

Akeno a solo un metro de Viser y responde

"Ara ara, parece que todavía te quedan energías. Parece que puedes recibir más"

**¡FLASH!**

Otro círculo mágico aparece

Otro rayo golpea a Viser con fuerza.

"GYAAHAH…" la demonio renegado trato de gritar pero solo salió un grito de dolor ahogado.

El proceso se repite una tercera vez exactamente de la misma forma.

El rostro de Akeno estaba sonrojado mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Viser con el Rayo mágico.

Sus ojos estaban mirando el cuerpo de Viser temblar con cada ataque mágico lamiéndose los labios encantada con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

"¿Que le sucede?, Rias" pregunto lentamente Naruto, no pudo evitarlo él estaba temblando.

Esta noche había sido aterradora para el, de muchas formas

Pero Akeno definitivamente fue lo más temible que vio en lo que va de la noche.

"Akeno destaca en ataques usando poder demoniaco. Ella puede usar elementos naturales como Rayo, hielo y fuego. Y, sobre todo, ella es la sádica definitiva."Rias respondió algo incomoda por las acciones de su Reina.

"Normalmente ella es muy cálida sin embargo en pelea…" dijo Yumi con gotas de sudor en su rostro.

Murayama "definitivamente es una Onee-sama normalmente pero…"

"Ella es temible" señalo Naruto sin apartar la vista de la morbosa visión.

"No te preocupes, mientras no le hagas algo pervertido, estarás bien" dijo con tranquilidad Aika.

…

…

"Estas muerto"

"Definitivamente"

"…jeje senpai muerto…"

Katase y Murayama señalaron su muerte inminente.

Koneko solo se rio monótonamente.

¿Enserio esta niña porque lo odiaba?

Aika solo le dio una mirada de lastima.

Yumi, le puso una mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo, tratando de animarlo.

No funciono…

Los Rayos invocados una y otra vez finalmente se calmaron.

Casi quince minutos después.

Esta chica sí que tiene energía.

Fue un milagro o una maldición.

Viser incluso con toda su piel quemada, seguía con vida.

Solo apenas, parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar.

Rias finalmente se acero a Viser y se agacho al nivel de su rostro.

Su rostro quedo a solo unos centímetros.

"¿unas últimas palabras?" pregunto Rias en voz baja.

Normalmente no podría oírla, pero luego de que Akeno se detuviera el lugar quedo en silencio.

Todos simplemente observaron el desenlace.

"**Má…tame…"**

Eso es lo único que el monstruo dice. Su voluntad de vivir finalmente fue destruida.

"Entonces desaparece."

Una cruel respuesta. La voz de Rias era fría y sin misericordia.

**¡DON!**

Una gigantesca masa de energía se juntó en las manos de Rias.

Fue diferente a la lanza de luz de Raynare con la cual lo apuñalo o incluso los ataques de Aika-chan o Himejima-san.

Era muy diferente.

Desde el momento que apareció aquella energía en las manos de Rias

Un sonido casi metálico se podía apreciar.

Hasta que repentina mente tanto como llego desapareció aquel extraño sonido.

No…

Más bien fue como si fuera absorbido…

La energía parecía haber absorbió el sonido y la luz misma de su alrededor…

El espacio se distorsionaba a su alrededor.

Su color era negro con pequeños brillos rojo carmesí, el mismo rojo del cabello de Rias.

Rias con un leve movimiento de la muñeca lo dispara.

**¡BAM!**

La energía choca contra Viser y comienza a crecer hasta engullirla por completo.

Para luego desaparecer unos instantes después. Junto con Viser por completo

No quedo nada, ni siquiera las cenizas.

Como si Viser nunca hubiera existido.

Fue como las palabras de Rias.

Simplemente Desapareció

Sin dejar Rastro alguno.

Ese momento Naruto Entendió que Rias Gremory era alguien para tener cuidado de no enojar

Una mujer realmente temible.

Aún más que la loca de su reina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Díganme de nuevo por que estoy haciendo esto" dijo un Naruto molesto a sus compañeros

Aika respondió feliz "Debido a los contratos"

"eso lo entiendo…pero díganme, ¿¡porque estamos limpiando los baños de la academia, un día Domingo!?"

"Fufufu, el conserje nos contrató para hacer su trabajo a cambio de su energía vital" hablo Akeno sonriente, lo que causo a Naruto alejarse algunos pasos de ella.

Incluso dos días luego de la caza de la demonio Renegado, Viser. La simple presencia de Akeno le aterraba un poco, en retrospectiva dudaba que cualquier persona con sentido común normal, no lo estuviera luego de ver un lado Sádico yendo a los extremos, por mucho

Pero de nuevo, sentido común normal.

Cosa que no se encontraba últimamente en su vida.

¿Fue patético no?

"¿el conserje no tiene como sesenta años?" pregunto Naruto en duda

"Te sorprendería lo lleno de energía que esta" respondió Aika con un trapeador en mano, a la pregunta incluso ella misma no entendía como un hombre mayor podía tener cantidades de energía vital más altas que la de un joven adolecente.

Algo le decía que fue porque se llamaba Hagoromo.

Aunque no supo porque, sonaba como una respuesta concreta.

Por alguna razón también su nombre trajo nostalgia.

"Como sea, será mejor terminar esto rápido" fue la respuesta resignada de Naruto, levantando la escobilla de baño en camino a terrenos donde todo fue simple desesperación.

La verdad sea dicha, el realmente no quería pedirle a Akeno o incluso a Aika las cuales lo supervisaban en sus primeros contratos.

Sorprende mente ellas fueron las que se propusieron a ayudarle, incluso cuando no era su obligación.

Ambas comenzaron a limpiar con trapeadores.

Mientras que él se sentía agradecido del gesto, encontró que limpiar los inodoros sería algo cruel para las chicas por lo cual decidió hacerlo.

Aun no entendía por qué lo miraron preocupadas por su salud mental

Naruto estuvo tan concentrado que, no se dio cuenta que las sonrisas de Aika y Akeno vacilaron, ambas se miraron entre ellas algo preocupadas.

"¿Deberíamos decirle?"

"Creo…que lo descubrirá pronto…"

…

…

"¡OH MALDITA SEA!, ¡QUIEN DIABLOS PUDO HACER ESTO!…¡MIERDA!, ¡CREO QUE ME ESTA MIRANDO DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto aprendió que los baños escolares jamás están limpios

Jamás lo están

Fue un simple paso para el Uzumaki de estar más cerca tanto como hombre y demonio

¿Cresen tan rápido no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de dos horas luchando en aquel campo de batalla, contra un ser que sin dudas fue la batalla más difícil de Naruto, incluso más que la de Viser o cualquiera delincuente.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el viejo edición de la academia, en el salón del club de la investigación de lo oculto frente a su rey, Rias Gremory

"Veo que la misión fue un éxito"

Dijo Rias con una expresión de orgullo por sus acciones con los brazos cruzados. Incluso en la lúgubre de la sala del club, ella podía lucir como una princesa de alto nivel.

Esta demonio Realmente tiene un carisma impresionante

No solo porque sus pechos eran de copa DD como mínimo

Bueno…tal vez solo un poco.

"…Vi cosas que preferiría no haber visto" respondió Naruto tembloroso a lo cual sus dos supervisoras rieron en silencio.

"Fufufu, la misión fue realmente sencilla Rias"

"No estuvo mal"

"…háganme un favor y salten a un pozo" respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido, realmente estaba de mal humor.

Realmente le había tocado la peor parte del contrato.

Supuso que era la suerte del Peón

En retrospectiva para Naruto

Saber que era solo un peón, fue definitivamente algo para estar deprimido

¿Realmente su vida valía tan poco?

Desde el sofá frente de los tres bichos raros, Rias vio feliz a su nuevo sirviente, el comenzaba poco a poco a encajar en su nobleza, desde el día luego de la caza del demonio renegado, ella le asigno la misión de hacer tantos contratos como pudiera.

Dejando a Akeno y Aika para supervisar, siendo ambas las que hasta el momento habían interactuado más con Naruto.

Hubo un momento que se preocupó en silencio, de Naruto.

Que pudiera terminar muerto.

No lo podía decir en voz alta, claro está.

Un Rey debe ser una figura que admirar.

No podía demostrar debilidad.

Pero la posibilidad estuvo presente.

Que el pudiera morir bajo la mano de un enemigo o incluso mano propia.

Siendo la segunda la más posible. Ya que no sería novedad, que un demonio Renacido se suicidara o cometiera actos que lo llevarían a ser considerado un renegado en solo su primer día.

Por suerte, aquella secreta preocupación se había esfumado.

Una pequeña sonrisa estuvo en su hermoso rostro.

Recordando la discusión con Sona.

**(FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: INICIO)**

"¿interesante?, si no mal recuerdo a ti solo te quedan algunas pocas piezas" Sona cuestiono confundida por las palabras de su amiga

Rias respondió con confianza "es cierto que me quedan pocas [Piezas Malignas] pero al momento que lo rencarne él se llevó varias de mis piezas especiales"

"¿Piezas especiales?...dudo Sona unos instantes antes que sus ojos se abrieran en entendimiento "¿¡No me digas que el…!?"

Rias asintió a su amiga "El costo por revivirlo fueron…"

Hizo Rias una pausa dramática, levantando los dedos mostro 4 dedos levantados.

"Fueron…cuatro...él se llevó cuatro de mis [Piezas Mutadas], ¡mis cuatro peones Mutados! Fueron el costo"

Rias solo se limitó a sentir alegría y satisfacción interior, con una sonrisa fugitiva escapaba de su boca, solamente al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Sona, quien muchas veces cuidaba su apariencia con un Rostro serio.

Aquello fácilmente alegro su día aún más.

**(FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: FIN)**

Ese definitivamente fue uno de los mejores días en la vida de Rias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se estremeció del asco.

Desde que el comenzó a hacer contratos fue supervisado por las dos chicas realmente sádicas hasta el núcleo

Todo el día viajando por la ciudad, en su motocicleta.

Ya que los estúpido sellos de transportes, parecían no funcionar en el

Maldijo a su Rango E- de magia, utilizando la expresión más sencilla de explicar su poder mágico.

Bendito Fate/gar night.

Era una gran novela.

¿En que estaba? Ah, cierto.

Lo realmente malo de sus contratos fueron que Rias luego de haber hecho una buena cantidad con éxito, le dejo hacer los por sí mismo.

Hubiera sido bueno, si tan solo los lunáticos siempre parecían acercarse a él.

Hasta la fecha tenía

Un Otaku lolicon.

Una chica con armadura realmente tímida.

Una yaoista que también pasaba hacer una actora porno.

Pensándolo bien, el ultimo podria no ser tan malo.

Qué clase de hombre no quería conocer una actora porno, como Monozomo Momo.

Mil-tan

En la última fue la causa del temblor del puro asco.

Mil puño del norte-tan

Un hombre adulto, con realmente tanto musculo, que podría poder romper la cabeza de las personas como si de uvas se trataran solo con sus dedos.

Si le suman aquello con el hecho que vestía un traje de magic girl, la cual realmente mostraba mucha piel, obtendrán la imagen de él.

Nunca más vería anime de Magic girls de nuevo…

¡Nunca!

…realmente tendrá pesadillas de solo el pensar en mi-tan…

"¡GYAAAAA!"

El grito lo despertó, regresándolo a la realidad

Naruto condujo su motocicleta sin cuidado.

Toda su mente estuvo concentrada en los contratos que no fue capaz de ver el semáforo cambiar a luz roja.

Sobre todo no vio a la chica vestida de monja quien acababa de gritar de miedo.

NO…Hasta el último segundo.

**SHIIIICCCHCHCHCH**

Con fuerza y rapidez Naruto giro la moto.

Una motocicleta a esta velocidad no se detendría a tiempo usando los frenos.

Tratando de detenerla y evitar atropellar a esa chica.

**¡CRASH!**

El giro fue demasiado rápido para la motocicleta

Naruto perdió el control y salió volando un par de metros.

"¡ku!"

Su grito ahogado de dolor demostró la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo.

Aunque el movimiento no termino, hubo demasiada energía cinética en aquella caída, haciéndolo rodar una cierta cantidad de metros por el suelo.

En cada giro, sintió el pavimento golpearlo y rajando su ropa y parte de su piel.

Pero nada de eso le importaba en este momento.

"UGH…"

Con un esfuerzo asombroso, el rubio levanto la mirada.

La chica que hiba a atropellar

Estaba sana y salva.

Eso fue algo bueno.

Una sonrisa, se formó en su cara.

_-Me alegro-_

Aunque doloroso.

Su nuevo cuerpo de demonio podía soportar una mayor cantidad de daño.

Eso fue una mejora.

Lo único malo que el dolor seguía siendo el mismo que cuando fue humano.

"¡Oh dios!, ¿¡estás bien!?"

Naruto considero seriamente un comentario sarcástico.

¿Acaso no lo ve?

Un humano normal hubiera muerto.

Pero el dolor en sus costillas le impidió responder.

Solo dejándolo observar a la chica que casi mata.

Una chica alrededor de los 15 o 16 años con un cabello largo y lacio cabellos rubio cubierto por un velo blanco con una cruz azul en la frente del mismo, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, sus tez de piel era blanca como la crema, vestía un traje de monja azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera, una cruz de plata alrededor del cuello y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón X.

Algo llamo la atención de Naruto.

En los ojos de la joven fue capaz de verlo.

Incluso si el mismo no fue muy observador se dio cuenta.

Aquella chica tenía los ojos más inocentes que el había visto.

Fue una vista extraña pero a la vez maravillosa.

La chica arrodilla a su lado, junto sus manos apoyándolas sobre su pecho.

**NIIIINNGGG**~

Un destello verde, claro salió de su pequeñas manos, dejando un sonido que podía comparase al de un suave tono de ocarina.

El dolor fue disminuyendo considerablemente.

Podía sentir su cuerpo regenerarse a sobre-marcha

Las heridas y rasparon cerraron.

_-Se Siente bien- _pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos por la sensación relajante.

**THUMP-THUMP**

"Arg…" alcanzo a gruñir Naruto haciéndolo abrir nuevamente los ojos.

"¡kyuaa!" La chica dejo escapar un leve chirrido sorprendida por el gruñido.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y su brazo izquierdo le dolía.

[Draigg] estaba reaccionando a las acciones de la monja.

Era claro saberlo ya a estas alturas.

Aquel brillo verde de las manos de la joven monja era un [Sacred Gear]

Fueron unos segundos antes que el brillo desapareciera y ella se levantara y se alejara unos pasos atrás

"¿Ano…estas mejor?" pregunto la chica con un gesto tímido.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, la verdad se ha dicha el daño no era tan grande pero si doloroso, el [Sacred Gear] de esta chica lo había curado y se sentía como nuevo. Aun mejor que antes.

Naruto Estirando un poco los músculos respondió "claro, gracias por ayudarme"

"Et-to la verdad fue mi culpa, así que…"la chica jugo con sus dedos antes de hacer una reverencia exagerada "¡Gomen!"

"fue mi culpa en verdad, debería haber visto el camino, por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto"

La chica era en verdad nervioso o realmente tímida.

Por su apariencia ella era extranjera.

Así que no fue tan desconcertante estar asustado o nervioso en otro país.

"Y-yo. Pues…soy Asia, Asia Argento" dijo la joven monja antes de volver hacer una profunda reverencia "¡por favor trátame bien!"

Naruto sinceramente pensó que realmente jamás llegaría a conocer alguien normal en este punto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese fue el episodio. Cuando pensé en un capítulo de 10k, simplemente pensé que sería mucho más fácil…realmente me equivoque.

Y por mucho

Este episodio me fue difícil de cierta medida

Lo re-escribí una cantidad cerca de tres o cuatro veces

La verdad en este episodio que eliminar varias escenas que había escrito para poder comenzar con la trama dejando fuera a varias escenas las según mi opinión, hubieran sido cool. Un ejemplo seria la siguiente:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los gritos se detuvieron._

_Aquellos quienes crearon la emboscada quedaron en silencio._

_Simplemente observándolo a él rubio y sus acciones._

_Estaba sobre el cuerpo de su líder._

_Golpeando su cara sin detenerse._

_Cada golpe un sonoro Crack fue escuchado por todos._

_Con cada golpe una salpicadura de la sangre de su líder era derramada._

_No era extraño que estuvieran en silencio._

_No sabían cómo procesar lo que estaban viendo._

_La emboscada era perfecta._

_Solo su presa y la chica que lo seguía._

_Con sus bates de madera y tubos de acero lo golpearían hasta dejarlo en el suelo llorando por piedad._

_Podían incluso llevarse a la hermosa chica de cabello negro._

_Pero esto fue diferente._

_Su desenlace fue diferente._

_La cara de su líder siendo martillada con los puños de su presa._

_Mientras esta tiene una sonrisa feroz en todo momento._

_Él lo disfrutaba más que nada._

_En aquel momento no entendían._

_Como la presa se convirtió en el cazador._

_La chica que lo acompañaba simplemente observara feliz con un sonrojo en su bello rostro._

_Estos dos eran monstruos en todo derecho._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto se sentía increíble._

_Desde hace algunos días._

_La pregunta de Akeno lo descoloco._

_¿Has vivido como quieres vivir? o ¿vives cómo se supone que tienes que hacerlo?_

_Intento dejar las peleas._

_Intento abandonar su historial delictivo porque según la sociedad así era ser humano._

_Un buen humano no pelea solo para disfrutar._

_Una buena persona no disfruta de la violencia._

_Intento y fracaso_

_Él lo adoraba._

_Adoraba los golpes yendo y viniendo_

_Le gustaba el dolor de ser golpeado._

_Ansiaba el placer de golpear su oponente y verlo aturdido por los golpes que no dejaban de llegar._

_Él Amaba luchar._

_Una estridente risa escapo de sus labios._

_Él estaba feliz_

_Por algo que muchos piensan que no era humano._

_Mientras el trataba de ser humano._

_Fue irónico._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Varios minutos fueron para que el rubio de ojos azules se levantara de sobre su oponente._

_Nadie dijo nada._

_Solo se limitaron a observar a Naruto con miedo y se abrieron paso a su caminata._

_Naruto simplemente se acercó a Akeno con las manos ensangrentadas y pidió su chaqueta._

_Quien fueron entregados con una pregunta "¿Dónde está esa humanidad de la que hablabas?"_

_El rubio miro sus manos teñidas de rojo para luego mirar a Akeno y responder con tranquilidad_

"_Ella quería destruir algo hermoso"_

_Para el, la violencia era simplemente…_

…_Algo hermoso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció, fue una de las escenas eliminadas. Iba a ser el primer paso de Naruto como demonio que lo llevaría a su propia aceptación.

Después de todo ¿cómo puedes tratar de comportarte como humano si nunca ha actuado como uno?

El gusto a la violencia, pues muchas veces en la serie de Naruto hemos visto, mayormente solo en el anime que él siempre se lanza para vencer a su oponente, aunque en su mentalidad es simplemente derrotar a los malos.

Esto es más claro en la serie de Naruto, no de Shippuden, que es más el crecimiento del personaje pienso yo.

Bueno eso sería todo

Lamento nuevamente la demora.

Gracias a mis favoritos por el apoyo

Y gracias a los comentarios quienes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Nuevamente gracias a Kachorro.

Por ser mis Beta-Reader.

Se despide

Arashi Walker

¡Save Complete!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

_-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo**"**

_Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

**El Sendero de los Demonios  
El demonio, La bruja y…el ¿exorcista?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ñam**

**Ñam Ñam**

**Ñam Ñam Ñam**

…

**Ñam**

**Ñam Ñam Ñam**

…

…

…

Era como mirar un choque de autos o un accidente de tren simplemente tu mirada no puede apartarse, aunque uno en el fondo uno sabe que sucede, simplemente se niega a aceptarlo.

Simplemente era algo que superaba a la logia por mucho

39

Asia-san

Llevaba comiendo 39 hamburguesas.

**¡Ñam!**

…40…

La joven monja devoraba su comida rápidamente con una sonrisa de felicidad tras cada bocado, degustando cada mordida con los ojos cerrados con la pura determinación de disfrutar al máximo de aquella deliciosa comida.

¿Cómo podía comer tanto?

Naruto comenzó a pensar que invitarla a comer a un restaurante nocturno de comida rápida no era la mejor idea que pudo tener.

"¡Naruto-san, esta comida es realmente deliciosa!"

La exclamación de alegría de Asia-san fue un tanto calmante como desconcertantes para Naruto, ¿acaso aquella chica jamás había probado la comida rápida?, es cierto que aquella comida no era exactamente la más sana de la pirámide alimenticia.

"Asia, ¿acaso jamás has probado una simple hamburguesa?"

La monja negó con la cabeza en respuesta, con la boca llena de lo cual sería la numero 42.

¿Planeaba acaso dejarlo en banca rota?

"normalmente, solo las veo en comerciales de televisión o anuncios, esta es la primera vez que las pruebo…" fue la respuesta tímida de Asia pero a la vez también feliz de la monja.

"¿Qué sueles comer entonces?" pregunto curioso Naruto mientras se comía una papa frita.

"pues principalmente pan y sopa, a veces vegetales y pastas"

Naruto quedo inmerso en sus pensamiento antes la respuesta, aquella comida se escuchaba realmente simple, la iglesia es realmente tan avara o tradicional. Para ser una de las organizaciones más adineradas del mundo aquello parecía algo fuera del lugar.

"…umm…Naruto-san… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, ¿qué es?"

"¿Por qué…me ayudas?, digo apenas me conoces…y aun así me das alimento"

Asia pregunto con timidez o será con miedo, la verdad la respuesta de la pregunta no importaba mucho, bueno tal vez solo un poco, ella por su ropa, uno entendía perfectamente que pertenecía a la iglesia, la fracción sirvienta de los ángeles, una fracción que buscaba erradicar a los demonios desde la antes de la gran guerra.

Rias, le había explicado un poco los detalles de las otras fracciones en los últimos días, en un principio el solo no tomaba mucha atención lo que decía aquella pelirroja de hermosos pechos, pero al ver que ella simplemente explicaba una y otra vez hasta que pudiera dar una respuesta decente sobre el tema.

Sin embargo aquí se encuentra alimentando a quien se dice que pertenece a una fracción rival, aunque la chica parecía no saber que él era un demonio.

Sin embargo el ¿Por qué la ayudaba?

Es bastante simple

"tenías hambre, que otra cosa podía hacer"

Aquella respuesta parecía algo que el normalmente no diría, pero así es como se sentía, la chica tenía los ojos más inocentes que él había visto en su vida, no había un índice de malicia en aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Tan bien podía haber ayudado que casi la había atropellado, solo para que ella lo ayudara con las heridas.

Aquello dejo un deje de culpa que pensó que jamás sentiría en su vida.

Invitarla una cena, parecía solo un pequeño precio a pagar en aquel momento y aun lo hace.

"ya veo…gracias Naruto-san" fue la respuesta en voz baja de Asia.

Naruto sonrió "No hay problema, Asia-san, ¡ahora a seguir nuestra cena!"

Asia miro a los ojos de Naruto con curiosidad leve, mirando que en la mente de la joven monja era algo que no se veía últimamente, para que una sonrisa se fuera expandiendo por su rostro.

"¡Hai!" Dijo alegremente Asia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

La única respuesta de Naruto fue una risa nerviosa con un ligero rubor, verdaderamente el Uzumaki no sabía cómo interactuar con aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena prosiguió tranquila. Risas y charlas fueron intercambiadas entre ambos rubios, algunos desde cosas realmente simples como los gustos u cosas sin importancia como comidas y juegos de videos.

Para muchos aquella simple cena fue algo que no podía ser algo para recordar o incluso para mencionar, pero para ambos, El joven que se convirtió en demonio y la joven santa que fue traicionada.

Aquella simple comida.

Charlas y risas

Hechos del ámbito cotidiano, Fueron algo que siempre recordara, cuyas memorias solo traerán sonrisas y nostalgia como su primer encuentro y una fecha mágica.

Aunque ignorantes, las sombras no descansan, se mueven y viven a la luz tanto del día como de la noche.

Jamás se detienen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SIGH**

Nuevamente hoy se encontraba en el salón del club de lo oculto, incluso luego de haber venido varias veces últimamente le seguía pareciendo un escenario tan lleno de clichés que simplemente no era gracioso.

Ahora luego de finalizar las clases, simplemente recostado en uno de los sofás del club, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza utilizándolo como almohadas, suspiro nuevamente de cansancio

**SIGH**

"¿Estas bien Naruto-san?"

"…Hai yumi-san, solo estoy algo cansado"

"¿Son los encargos?, si son demasiado duros puedo ayudarte"

"Aunque algunos trabajos son agotadores, estoy cansado porque ayer me quede hasta tarde despierto"

"ya veo, pero lo digo enserio, cualquier problema, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, Naruto-san"

_-Con que era eso-_

Naruto finalmente comenzó a entender la razón detrás de la popularidad de Yumi-san, aunque la chica fue hábil en kendo y tenía una cierta belleza de Bishōjo, no era suficiente para establecerla como una de las cinco grandes bellezas de la academia kuoh, sin embargo fue ahí donde su personalidad cariñosa y amable entro en juego, siempre contenta con ayudar a sus Kohai y compañeros de clases, estableciendo su popularidad entre las más altas de la academia.

Incluso ahora, se ofreció para ayudarle en cualquier cosa con una sonrisa serena en su hermoso rostro, el cual parecía tener un cierto efecto calmante.

¿Genjutsu?

¿Alguna técnica demoniaca de algún tipo?

Cerrando los ojos, el rubio se relajó, su clase y la de Yumi terminaron casi 2 horas antes que las de los demás, por lo cual solo queda esperar al resto del club hiciera su aparición.

Juntarse luego de clases o en los días libres se había convertido en algún tipo de hecho cotidiano.

_-Si claro desde cuando juntase con criaturas sobre naturales era algo normal- pensó Naruto irónico antes el pensamiento._

Abrió Naruto levemente su ojo derecho para ver a la chica con que se encontraba, sentada en un sofá enfrente de él, quien examinaba una espada en sus manos con detalle.

Kiba Yumi, fue uno de los poco que podía llegar a llevarse relativamente bien entre los miembros del club, a decir verdad incluso con lo amigable que era se le hacía difícil poder entenderla. Aquella chica era dulce con casi todo el mundo de una forma muy servicial, cosa que no se puede ver hoy en día muy seguido entre las personas y aún más no podía verlo en los demonios.

La caballera de la nobleza de Rias Gremory, una chica hábil con la espada que podía cortar concreto en una oscilación y una velocidad tan grande que simplemente desaparecía de la vista una vez se movía para atacar.

Sus habilidades eran realmente geniales e incluso podía decir que le daba algo de envidia a él, no podía evitar sentirse que aquello realmente no combina con el tipo de persona que ella era o lo que pareciera ser.

¿Cómo incluso se convirtió en demonio?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Aquellas preguntas estuvieron en la mente de Naruto.

"No es correcto mirar fijamente a una chica, Naruto-San" dijo Yumi Seriamente despegando su mirada de la espada y posando sus ojos en Naruto con el ceño fruncido

"¡AH!, ¡Lo lamento!" se disculpó rápidamente el Uzumaki

"…"

"…"

La tensión se elevó en un instante, casi podía decirse que se volvió tangible en la habitación del club, solo para ser rota cuando los labios de Yumi temblaron y finalmente una pequeña Risita fue despedida de sus labios.

"jejeje…"

"¿eh?"

¿Qué diablos?

"¿Tu?, ¿no estas enojada?" pregunto Naruto en duda.

La risa de Yumi pronto acabo pasados unos segundos, aunque aquella pequeña risilla podía calificar como algo salido de la boca un personaje Bishōjo de algún anime.

"Era una broma Naruto-san, no te preocupes"

Bueno aquello fue un alivio, ya tenía muchas complicaciones con algunos miembros del club, agregar un poco más de sal sería malo.

"Pero si quieres saberlo, lamento que no puedo decirte mis razones"

¿Eh?

…

No me digas que ella también…

"Eres realmente muy transparente" señalo Yumi al oji-azul.

"¡Maldita sea!" grito Naruto de frustración antes la extraña capacidad de las mujeres para leerlo.

¿¡Por qué!?

¡Por que podían leerlo tan fácilmente!

¿¡Era algún tipo de broma cósmica!?

¿O solo la idea que tuvo el Autor para no aburrirse?

…

…

¿Autor? De donde diablos vino ese pensamiento

Naruto se sacudió la cabeza levemente, para ignorar el extraño pensamiento que tubo y concentrarse nuevamente en la Bishōjo frente a él.

"¿Dijiste que tenías razón?

"Es algo personal, por favor no insistas"

"Pero…"

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que miro la expresión de aquella chica cambiar repentinamente.

Una expresión fría y distante se apodero del rostro de Yumi, tanto que se sentía que la temperatura de la habitación disminuyo algunos grados, casi no podía decirse que era la misma chica que ha estado acompañándolo por casi hora y media en aquella habitación del club.

Parecía que sus ojos estaban muertos, parecidos a los ojos de un pez, unos abismos que le dieron a Naruto un escalofrió.

"Por favor…no insistas"

Aquello fueron las palabras de Yumi, con un deje de angustia en su voz, más que una frase, era una plegaria para no seguir indagando en algo que solo la afectaba de manera negativa.

Levantando del sofá, el Uzumaki se acercó con el rostro sereno a la chica angustiada y en un movimiento que la sorprendió, en la abrazo delicadamente.

"Puede que no sea muy inteligente…"

Yumi sorprendida solo se limitó a oír la voz del nuevo Peón del equipo.

"Pueda que incluso aun no me caiga muy bien la idea de ser demonio…"

Aquello era una realidad, tan poco tiempo no curaba tan rápido las heridas que se les efectuó algo que cambio su vida.

"Incluso alguien que no duda en golpear a alguien solo para divertirse…"

Su pasado y errores eran cosa suya, el género aquello por sus propias manos, lo único que quedaba era simplemente estar con la cabeza en alto.

"Pero incluso yo, no quiero ser la razón de las lágrimas de una mujer"

Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos, Naruto pensó que sus acciones podrías ser tal vez una exageración de su parte pero simplemente no quería ver la expresión sombría de Yumi, aquella chica podría ser una demonio pero entre muchos de los miembros del club, ella lo había apoyado aunque fuera de forma un poco distante.

Aquello fue una forma de regresarle el favor.

**CLICK**

Aquello fue el sonido del seguro de la puerta, normalmente en una habitación en silencio aquello podría ser oído con facilidad pero ambos estaban tan ocupados en su propio mundo que simplemente lo ignoraron.

"Lamento haberlo he… ¿¡Hah!?" hablo Rias solo para ser cortada al ver dos miembros de su nobleza tan juntos, la sorpresa debió ser grande puesto que le hizo perder un momento su presencia Onee-Sama.

Desgraciadamente...no llego sola

"Wow…Yumi-chan y el idiota" exclamo levente Katase

"pensé que tenía mejor gusto, supongo que le gusta los rubios" bujo Murayama sin entender como paso aquello.

"Ara Ara…" fue la respuesta risueña de Akeno

"…bebes Rubios" sonrió levemente en aprobación Koneko mientras dijo aquello.

Aunque leve fue escuchada las palabras de koneko, por los ocupantes rubios de la habitación, las demás ya fueron suficientes para que ambos se separaran velozmente con vergüenza, pero aquella simple frase de la peli-blanca el rostro de Naruto y Yumi estaba a rojo a más no poder.

¡!

Naruto se alertó al instante.

Aquello fue un sentimiento horrible, fue el mismo que tenía cuando…Cuando…

"Hoh…Así que te estas encariñando con nuestra caballera…Na-ru-to-Kun…"

Aquellas palabras cargadas con tanta ira, podía saber su dueña incluso sin verla…la única capaz de dar una presencia tan temible cuando se enojaba.

Aika-Chan lo miro con una expresión molesta y una presencia oscura energía de su cuerpo.

Tal vez fue un truco de luz, pero cada vez que esto sucedía sus gafas repentinamente se llenaban de luz reflejada, impidiéndole ver su expresión por completo, lo cual en este momento solo hizo más que incrementar el miedo de Naruto.

"¡puedo explicarlo!"

No pudieron haber peor forma de empezar una disculpa

"¡Explica esto!"

**POW**

**[¡Powerful kick super Sonic Super Saiyan 2!]**

¿¡Acaso se convirtió en Super Saiyan!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa es la razón por lo cual lo he llamado…" hablo Rias pero el ambiente ya se hizo espeso.

Incluso un novato demoniaco podría entender las implicaciones del asunto.

La Reunión empezó luego de poder recupérame del ataque de una amiga celosa, me pregunto ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así?, Como sea, la reunión fue simple con un objetivo claro.

Era de informarnos, sobre los extraños movimientos que ha habido en la ciudad.

En los últimos tres meses 19 personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aquello aunque fue raro no estuvo en contra de la vida cotidiana, siempre desparece gente, era Japón después de todo.

Lo extraño fueron dos cosas.

La primera el elevado número, si fueran dos o tres incluso seria simple pensar que se trataría de algún movimiento de los Yakuzas o de algún adolecente que escapo de casa. Pero 19 personas eso estaba más allá de lo extraño.

Lo segundo, fue lo que llamo la atención a cada miembro del club sobre todo así mismo.

Todos los desaparecidos eran usuarios de [Sacred Gears], desde niveles bajos hasta algunos de nivel medio.

Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, para nada.

19 usuarios desaparecidos sin dejar rastro.

Solo conocían a un solo grupo que se había estado moviendo por la ciudad, con intenciones hostiles a cualquiera con [Sacred Gears].

Los ángeles Caídos.

Aquello despertó cierta indignación en el grupo.

Ya había mala sangre entre ambas fracciones.

Pero que un grupo abiertamente ataque a humanos inocentes.

Era algo imperdonable.

"Esa es la razón, por la cual quiero que Yumi y Koneko revisaran la parte este de la ciudad, Katase, Murayama y Aika ustedes la parte Oeste, finalmente Akeno y yo revisaremos el sector Sur de Kuoh" Rias hablo con autoridad, aquello simplemente era una orden del Rey que no podía ser cuestionada.

"¿Supongo que yo voy al sector Norte, verdad?" pregunto Naruto en duda por no ser mencionado.

"tu…"

"¿Si?..."

"Naruto-kun Tu…

"¿Dónde, seré enviado?" Pregunto con anticipación el Uzumaki.

"tu… ¡seguirás con los contratos!"

"¿muy bien entonces Yo…espera ¿que?" ¿Realmente dijo aquello?

Mi entusiasmo murió en cuanto… ¿1.2 nano segundos?

¿Ella realmente me dijo que hiciera deberes mientras hay gente muriendo?

"mmm…puedes ser el portador de [Booster Gear] pero aun eres algo nuevo en esto…tal vez luego de un entrenamiento puedas participar pero lo mejor ahora es que no…"

"¡P-Pero!" tartamudeo Naruto

"Nada de peros, los Ángeles caídos no te han atacado por que creen que estás muerto, ahora que sabemos que atacan inocentes podrían ir por ti más ahora que eres un demonio"

Aquello tenía su lógica pero también tenía un par de incoherencias.

"¿Si están tan preocupada de que sea atacado por que me envías solo a seguir los contratos?"

"Los contratos que harás son relativamente cerca por lo cual el peligro no debe de ser mucho sin mencionar que tampoco ha habido atacas donde te enviare" contesto rápidamente Rias a las dudas de Naruto.

Sin saberlo aquello fue simplemente un golpe al orgullo del Uzumaki, Rias intento proteger a su sirviente más nuevo, mientras el resto del grupo se movilizaba para detener los planes de los caídos, para Naruto esto fue ya un hecho personal.

Pero ser tan protegido no le gustaba.

Para nada.

Lo hacía sentirse insignificante y débil con respecto a los demás miembros del club.

"Si…Rias" dijo Naruto con resignación.

Aquello lo dejaba suplentemente furioso, empuñando sus puños a más no poder.

Se sentía verdaderamente patético siendo tan protegido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino no fue tan largo, como dijo Rias era relativamente cerca, solo unos cinco o diez minutos en motocicleta.

Ser un Peón Apesta.

Incluso con un [Sacred Gear] con el potencial de matar a dios o tener años de experiencia a puño limpio

Ser un peón es estar en el fondo del barril

Significa ser el rango más bajo.

Aunque también eso no era del todo cierto, Aika, Murayama e incluso katase eran Peones como él.

Sin embargo las tres eran talentosas en combate, al menos así las describía Rias.

Genios

Prodigios

Superdotados.

La palabra cambia pero no el significado

Gente dotada Naturalmente de una aptitud o habilidad extraordinaria superior a la media, también se puede definir como personas con potenciales en algo capaz de superar al resto.

Tal vez incluso una persona que aprende rápido.

Luego estaba los tipos como el, gente que solo tuvo la suerte de tener un [Sacred Gear] ridículamente poderos por asares del destino en su ser.

Aquello fue una mierda

Con M mayúscula.

…

Fuu…

Realmente necesito a alguien para desahogarme lo que siento o explotare.

¿Tal vez Aika-chan?

No, probablemente se Ria y se burle hasta el cansancio.

Si alguien creyó que estar siempre rodeado de chicas era algo interesante pues se equivoca, tus conversaciones son realmente limitadas y si no tienen temas en común lo único que consiguen es estar en silencio.

No es que él se quejaba

El estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y sexy era realmente cool

Después de todo que hombre en sus cabales rechaza estar cerca de una chica con los pechos del tamaño que incluso dudas que caiga en tus manos.

Rias tenía esa actitud Onee-sama que simplemente fascinaba.

Akeno, cuya personalidad juguetona rayaba la indecencia.

Katase…sin comentarios, realmente no se mucho de ella.

Murayama, casi igual, aunque sé que ella tiene un dojo de kendo en su familia.

Koneko… ¿es incluso necesario mencionar?

Yumi la Bishōjo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

O era figura o carisma

Pero todos tenían algo para morir y ser revivido…

Espera…

Eso sonó familiar.

Bueno, no importa.

¿Porque?

Simple.

Ya llego a su destino.

No era ni una mansión o incluso un departamento como sus otros contratos, fue una simple casa, no muy diferentes que la mayoría de hogares del Japón.

El contrato era hacia un tal, Takamoto.

Hasta su nombre suena muy ordinario. Un sujeto típico hijo mayor de una pequeña familia de cinco personas.

Dos padres y tres hijos.

_-¿Ahora como ingreso?-_

Se me dijo que mientras que los humanos normales no pueden detectar a los demonios de forma activa, aun podían verlos aunque sea como simples humanos.

Bueno es mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas

Naruto se acercó a la puerta del hogar, el casa era bastante estándar, aunque bien cuidada, de seguro los padres pagaron un buen dineral por ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, se dio cuenta de algo.

_-Está abierta-_

Esto ya no es normal, nadie deja su casa y en especial con una familia viviendo dentro la puerta abierta para que cualquiera entre.

Naruto se preparó con anticipación, vigilante de sus alrededor por precaución mientras empujaba lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido la puerta de caoba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, para un humano normal aquello seria sin lugar a dudas difícil de moverse entre la ceguera.

Para un demonio que ve con claridad, fue capaz de ver el desorden del hogar.

Algunos cuadros rotos y cosas tiradas de aquí y allá.

Esto definitivamente no era normal.

La escalera del final del pasillo llevaba al segundo piso cuyas luces también se encontraban apagadas.

Caminando con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, Naruto investigo la razón detrás del estado del hogar, aunque algo le decía que se detuviera, la curiosidad era mayor.

Camina por los escalones chirriantes de la escalera, hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Otro pasillo, pero a diferencia del resto de la casa se ve al fondo una habitación con la puerta entreabierta y levemente iluminada

Con un gruñido determinado Naruto se acercó con paso ligero, hasta abrirla la puerta entreabierta.

"**UGH…"**

Naruto gimió ante la vista, la luz de la habitación era la televisión encendida pero sin señal, pero lo que asqueo y sorprendió al Rubio fue el centro de la sala.

Varios cuerpos desmembrados juntados, todos cortados de formas horribles y puesto en posiciones que uno no podía identificar la edad que tenía ni el sexo que era cuando vivos.

Un brazo, una pierna, una cabeza.

Todos formando un cuerpo humano con partes diferentes, que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la habitación con tornillos traspasándolos en cada miembro fijándolos al muro

Todos fijados para parecer un hombre crucificado al revés.

La sangre seguía escurriéndose formando un charco a su alrededor.

Últimamente parecía que ver cadáveres era algo que estaría condenado de por vida.

"Quien…quien pudo haber hecho esta monstruosidad"

Por si no fuera poco alguien escribió con la sangre en la pared justo a la izquierda de la abominación.

"Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones…"

"es un mensaje, bueno a decir verdad solo tome prestada la frase de alguien importante"

Fue una voz detrás de él, aquella voz era estridente con un deje de placer y felicidad en cada palabra.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para ver al que debió ser el responsable de aquel brutal asesinato.

Era un Adolecente, no más de 18 años cabello plata y ojos rojos, su tez era pálida y su fracciones eran distintivas de un extranjero, tal vez Italia.

Con una sonrisa demente y vestido de sacerdote fue lo más notable.

"Hmm Hmm. Bueno, bueno, ¡pero si es un Demonio-chan! ¡Qué alegría!" Rio feliz el sacerdote demente.

"¿¡Fuiste tú quien hizo esto!?" Naruto grito de rabia.

El vio lo que quedo de una familia, no más que partes irreconocibles de lo que una vez fueron humanos inocentes, una familia cuyo hijo menos solo tenía 3 años.

En este punto cualquiera estaría enojado con aquel bastardo.

"¡Pues claro que lo hice!, ¡es mi magnifico arte!~ o cierto, que mala educación tengo, Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas., solo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto. Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que lloraras. Ahora, ¡abramos la nueva puerta! —desu

Las palabras de aquel sujeto simplemente no tienen sentido, actuaba igual que un niño pequeño, inclusos su forma de hablar era infantil.

"¿¡Por qué mataste a esta familia!?"

Este sujeto actúa como si nada, de hecho parece feliz y orgulloso de su obra macabra aquello realmente le molestaba, nadie debería sentir alegría de la muerte.

"Porque es fácil, uno de ellos era un criminal habitual que ha estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo pero luego la madre llego y comenzó a gritar, que mujer tan chillona así que la mate pero luego mate al padre que intento atacarme, y los niños…bueno es malo dejar huérfanos, así que los mate también, ¡ahora mírales! todos juntos como una familia, haciendo un solo cuerpo…que hermoso-desu."

Este sujeto definitivamente estaba demente, ¡asesino una familia! ¿¡Solo por eso!?

"¿Huh?, ¿Estas sorprendido?... ¡bueno matar es mi trabajo!" susurro amenazante Freed sacando una espada y una pistola de su chaqueta.

**FIZZZZZZZZ**

El sonido vibra en el aire.

La espada mientras que el mango del arma era de metal el filo estuvo hecho de luz, la misma luz que la lanza de Raynare

"¿una espada de luz?" Pregunto Naruto entrando ya en posición de defensa con el [Booster gear] activado en su brazo en un destello verde.

Aquel sujeto se declaró así mismo ser un exorcista, un humano de la iglesia con el objetivo de matar Demonios

Cosas como una espada de luz, no debía sonar tan descabellado.

"Una espada para el corazón" mostrando su espada "y luego marcare tu cara con esta hermosa pistola" mostrando el arma de fuego.

Con un grito final Freed envistió contra Naruto.

_-¡Mierda!-_

_Rápidamente Naruto salto hacia atrás tratando de establecer una distancia seguro del Sacerdote Psicópata, a lo cual Freed contesto rápidamente._

**SHIIIIIINNNGGGG**

La espada de luz fue oscilada rápidamente en un movimiento horizontal.

"¡UGH!"

El Movimiento no fue el mejor, fue nada más que un corto de lado a lado, incluso un humano normal pudiera esquivar, desgraciadamente la velocidad no lo fue, fue solo un instante que vio el destello del reflejo de la espada moviéndose rápidamente.

Naruto logro agacharse a tiempo, pero un ligero corte en su brazo hizo justicia a la velocidad inhumana de Freed.

"… ¡lo esquivaste!, esto se hace más interesante, ¡tal vez incluso me des una erección!"

Para un psicópata el bastardo se movía rápido, no tanto como Yumi que desaparecía en el aire, pero definitivamente superior a lo humano.

¿La iglesia estaba acaso llenas de Andersons como este bastardo?

Aquello ahora no importaba, levantando los puños El uzumaki se preparó.

Definidamente no perderá antes este Tipo

**[BOOST]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freed estaba emocionado, más que emocionado estaba feliz, podría sentir la carcajada en su garganta a punto de escapar de sus labios.

¡Finalmente!

¡Una presa interesante!

Un demonio-kun en eso, luego de tanto tiempo finalmente podría volver a ver las vísceras cayendo de un demonio.

Podría ver la cara mientras su vida se va apagando.

¡De solo pensarlo se le estaba poniendo dura!

Finalmente…

¡Finalmente!

Con aquellos pensamientos el sacerdote cargo contra su presa, esta vez no le daría oportunidad.

**SHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Su espada atacaría.

Si fallaba entonces el arma impactaría

Luego…

¡Seria suyo para sus deseos!

La espada se movió contra la cabeza del demonio-kun, más concretamente hacia su cuello, en un solo movimiento su cabeza saldría volando despegada del resto del cuerpo.

Freed casi podía contar en reversa el inminente desenlace.

3

2

1

**[¡Boost!]**

**¿BOOST- Que?**

**¡CRACK!**

!?

¿¡Cómo fue que!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Si alejarse no sirve…-_

Podía sentir el poder de [Boster gear] duplicando todo

Fuerza, poder y sobre todo Velocidad.

La sensación le fue un poco extraña a decir verdad pero eso no importaba ahora.

Con determinación Naruto salto hacia adelante, cargando contra el exorcista

_-¡Entonces lo único que queda es acercarse!-_

Podía ver la reacción en el rostro del demente, era una completa sorpresa para el exorcista que el también cargara contra él.

Pero aquello no termino.

Con la mano empuñada finalmente Naruto contrataco con el poder de [Booster gear] le proporciono.

**CRACK**

Un golpe directo en el rostro sorprendido del sacerdote, la fuerza fue tal que se rompieron un par de huesos del rostro de aquel psicópata para luego ser enviado contra la pared.

Un camino de 3 metros de distancia.

**Nuevo record**

Sentado en el piso apoyado contra la pared gracias al golpe, el exorcista se levantó lentamente.

Una sonrisa se extendiendo.

"Demonio-kun eso duele… ¡Por cierto!, ¡Bang Bang Bang!"

Rápidamente Freed Extendió el brazo, hacia él, pero no era el que afirmaba la espada

"¡aaahhhh!"

Fue un grito ahogado de Naruto el cual cayó de rodillas con los dientes apretados.

Freed finalmente había utilizado su pistola en la pelea.

No hubo sonido del arma disparada.

Aunque el arma se encontrar con un ligero rastro de humo saliendo del cañón a lo cual exorcista burlonamente soplo imitando alguna película de vaqueros

Aquel dolor.

Desde las heridas de balas.

Lo reconozco…esto se siente igual que…

"¡YAAHAHAHA!, ¿¡Como esta!? ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas!, ¡la bala de luz! y no hace sonido alguno, lo cual me obliga hacer los sonidos, lastima, Aun así esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿cierto?"

El dolor de la luz. Si, este es el dolor de la luz. Para un Demonio, La luz es toxica. Una vez golpeado, el dolor recorre todo el cuerpo.

Para Naruto solo era el mismo dolor que sentía del Ataque de Raynare.

Una brazo y estómago, pero ahora extendiéndose por todos lados.

Fue más allá de lo horrible

"Te vas a morir, ¡te vas a morir!, ¡te vas a morir!~"

El maldito comenzó a burlarse con un canto mientras reía y hacia un extraño baile.

"Yahahaha, fue divertido, pero bueno demonio-kun, como dicen. Como fácil viene…" la risa comenzó a disminuir mientras un aspecto oscuro y siniestro comenzó a dominar la voz del exorcista.

De pie a su lado, el exorcista se preparó la espada de luz, preparada para ser una guillotina, mientras que naruto intentaba luchar contra el dolor de su cuerpo y volver a la batalla.

"…Fácil se va" sentencio Freed.

Dejando caer la espada.

_-¡MALDITA SEA!-_

Incluso en estos momentos mis ojos no se cierran, continuo luchando aunque se me ha hecho difícil.

Sin dejar de observar el rostro.

Sin dejar un rastro de temor.

Veo la espada caer.

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Aquel grito fue claramente femenino, parecía sorprender no solo a él sino también el exorcista que detuvo la oscilación del golpe de gracia.

Esa voz, sonaba familiar.

Ambos el psicópata y Naruto miran en la dirección del grito.

La dueña del grito.

Asia Argento.

La misma chica que casi me deja en la banca rota por comer tantas hamburguesas.

Mirando la abominación clavada a la pared horrorizada con las manos sobre su boca

"¡Honya! Pero si es mi asistente Asia-chan, ¿terminaste de levantar la barrera-desu?" pregunto Freed alegre.

"¡Esto es!..." Asia grito sin despegar la vista del cuerpo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

"¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Ah, ¡claro! Es la primera vez que miras cadáveres ¿verdad? Pues mira apropiadamente aquella hermosa escultura, ¡nuestro trabajo es hacer muchas obras parecidas!"

"Eso no…"

"Es por esto que no me gustan los novatos, siempre gritan y lloran por todo, ¿no lo crees demonio-kun?" dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto de cansancion antes de mirarme bultonamente.

"…Padre…Freed…esa persona…" dijo Asia en voz baja finalmente dándose cuenta de la presencia del Uzumaki.

"¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda de aquí es un demonio" grito emocionado Freed antes de darle una patada a Naruto quien solo respondió con un gruñido.

El rostro de Asia quedo congelado antes las palabras del exorcista, el shock parecía realmente haber llegado a ella.

"¿Naruto-san…es un demonio?..."

La pregunta fue casi inaudible, Asia no podía entenderlo o al menos intentaba negarlo.

"¿¡Hah!?, ¿ustedes se conocen?, ¡una verdadera sorpresa!, ¿será un amor prohibido?, una monja y un demonio…Yahahaha hace mucho que no escucho una mierda parecida, es realmente divertido"

El sacerdote solo reía y reía mirando a Naruto y Asia, una comedia o quizás una broma solo aquello era para Freed aquel momento bizarro.

Para Naruto aquello fue realmente doloroso.

Más aún que las heridas que cargaba.

Observar el rostro de traición en la cara de Asia-san fue horrible, casi como una puñada al corazón. Que una simple vista podía angustiarlo fue algo nuevo.

No quería que aquella chica lo supiera.

Hubiera sido mejor que ella nunca lo supiera y que ambos continuaran sus vidas sin volver a verse.

Pero la realidad es cruel

"Lo siento…por ser un demonio"

Fue una simple disculpa pero que vino desde el fondo de su alma, no hubo segundas intenciones o mentiras en aquella frase aunque hubo un ligero impacto en el rostro de Asia.

"Desafortunadamente Asia-Chan, los demonios y los humanos son in-com-par-ti-bles."

En el mismo gesto de burla, dijo aquellas palabras directamente al oído de Asia.

"Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura, así que ahí voy ¿estás listo?"

El cura se mueve nuevamente a su presa.

Si el me apuñala estoy muerto.

Las heridas de las balas de luz no me permiten moverme demasiado. El dolor es demasiado intenso.

Luego en un gesto sorpresivo Asia se mueve hacia mí, parándose entre Yo y Freed.

"¿Lo dicen en serio? Asia-chan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

"…lo sé. Padre Freed, te suplico. Por favor perdona a esta persona. Por favor déjelo ir."

"YAHAHAHAH, ¿Enserio, estas jodidamente enserio?"

"Él podría ser un demonio, pero es una buena persona, ¡por eso te lo suplico déjelo ir!"

"HAAA, No hables mierdas, ¡perra!" grito furioso Freed moviéndose su espada en un ataque.

**SHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Aquel ataque tomo por sorpresa a Asia y a Naruto, el ataque sin embargo no daño a Asia sino que corto su ropa superior incluyendo su sostén, dejando a sus pechos rebotar libremente.

"Kyyaaaa" grito Asia intentando cubrirse.

"No mates demonios, quien mierda te crees que eres perra, la angel caído pudo haber dicho que no te lastime pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda castigarte"

Freed empujo a Asia contra el muro a unos centímetros del suelo, para luego clavar la espada de luz en lo quedaba de sus mangas quitándole finalmente su capacidad de huir.

Naruto al ver esto se enfureció, él ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer aquel bastardo a Asia. Intentando nuevamente levantase, logro dar unos pasos a duras penas antes de caer al suelo nuevamente.

**[¡Boost!]**

"es casi cómico, una monja casta violada por un sacerdote" fue la frase que dijo Freed antes de besar a la fuerza los labios de Asia.

Aunque la chica intento resistirse el exorcista era más fuerte, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de argento, mientras aquella chica se retorcía intentado escapar a su captor.

La pistola aun en mano de Freed fue trazando las piernas de Asia hasta finalmente llegar a su entrepierna presionando firmantemente contra aquel lugar privado de la chica.

Lo cual solo trajo las lágrimas de Asia

Aquello fue la gota que derramo él.

**[¡Boost!]**

Freed estuvo tan ocupado que no vio venir el golpe en su Cara.

El golpe nuevamente lo mando contra la pared, aunque esta vez parecía enfurecido por haber sido interrumpido y esta vez verdaderamente fue herido, se podía ver un rastro de sangre cayendo por su rostro.

"¿En serio?, ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Vas a morir, ¿lo sabes? ¡Vas a morir con mucho dolor! No tengo intención de matarte sin dolor ¡Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un nuevo record por el pedazo de carne picada más pequeño!"

Nuevamente comenzó a hablar tonterías de demente nuevamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, por suerte ahora solo tiene su pistola para defenderse, ya que la espada seguía clavada al muro sosteniendo a Asia.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

**[¡Boost!]**

El ataco a Asia e intento violarla.

Aquello

¡No puedo perdonarlo!

Naruto comenzó el segundo asalto, cargando directamente contre freed, le cual se defendió disparando al Uzumaki.

**[¡Boost!]**

Una bala golpe su pie

Tres metros

Otra en el hombro.

Dos metros

Otra en sus costillas.

Un metro

Pera nada lo detuvo, simplemente cargo en una carrera suicida pero aquello no le importaba

**[¡Boost!]**

¡El simplemente no podía ser perdonado!

La misma carga suicida que lo mato contra Raynare.

Se repetía.

Pero esta vez.

El resultado Sería Diferente.

**[¡Explosion!]**

Fue solo un segundo, pero una luz verde salió de [Booster Gear] pero tal vez fue su imaginación.

seis aumento que duplican el poder.

Normalmente Naruto era capaz de levantar 160 kilogramos en pesas, un conteo mayor que cualquier humano pero aún bajo para los sobrenatural.

Pero si le agregamos a [Booster Gear] el poder de aquello se duplica en cada aumento.

Y con seis aumentos era el equivalente de 10.240 kilogramos.

Ser golpeado con aquello

Fue igual o incluso mayor que ser golpeado por un tren en movimiento.

Eso Sería la razón.

Por la cual la cabeza de Freed y el muro detrás de él…

**¡BOOOM!**

Estallaran en mil pedazos.

Rastros de sangre y materia cerebral salió disparada en todas direcciones.

Pedazos de madera y concreto también.

Algunos incluso se incrustaron en su piel.

Incluso para Freed siendo un exorcista, seguía siendo un humano, un golpe de tal magnitud no le dio oportunidad alguna para sobrevivir.

Pero aún faltaba algo.

Él tenía que terminar lo que comenzó.

A paso lento Naruto se acercó, a la joven monja cautiva, quien no paraba de gritar en el miedo de la explosión.

Aunque no podía oírla.

Ah…parece que exagero un poco.

Sus oídos no captaban nada, excepto un molesto pitido.

Con cansancio el retiro la hoja de luz liberando a la monja quien cayo arrodillara al piso, agachándose a su nivel Naruto hablo con una sonrisa.

Aunque él no pudiera oír sus propias palabras, esperaba que Asia si pudiera.

"…..""

El piso repentinamente brillo, la luz despedida comenzó a tomar forma.

Un círculo mágico.

El mismo de los miembros del club.

Un Circulo Gremory.

Bien…

Porque esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…

[¡...!]

Lo último que vio Naruto fue el rostro preocupado del club mientras era sostenido por Rias con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de finalmente sucumbir al cansancio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ok lo se me demore mucho. A decir verdad este y mi otro fic, réquiem no lo he subido nuevo capítulos últimamente, que hasta yo lo admito fue algo lento, es que he estado escribiendo un fic de NarutoXSao y uno de Rwby para ello he estado buscando información e ideas en diferentes animes, novelas e inclusive en algunos comics y dounjins...

Si creen que saber Sao es fácil, les digo

Hay al menos 4 versiones de Sword art online, sin contar el anime o sucesos que recién en temporadas posteriores fueron mencionados, como el incidente de LC.

Hasta estoy jugando los juegos de SAO para entender algunos personajes o solo ambientarme un poco.

¿Por qué SAO?

Recuerdo cuando, salió no pude evitar sentirme nostálgico a los días que jugaba MMORPG junto con varios amigos.

Lástima que ya no lo hacemos cosas como en aquel entonces. Ahora juegan lol, que aunque no lo odie, siempre he sido un fan del MMORPG, donde se explora y descubre un mundo.

No algo que simplemente se siempre igual.

Mis gustos deben de sonar Retro.

Como sea.

Le doy las gracias a Kachorro. Un buen amigo y beta-Reader.

Que desde empecé a escribir fics, ha sido un buen compa.

Y también agradecer a los Review y favoritos, no me olvido de su apoyo, no se preocupen.

Se Despide

Arashi Walker

Save Complete


End file.
